Denial
by Eimma Roiv
Summary: Amelia Jones has made it her mission to patch up the rocky relationship between Mexico and Spain! It has nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to be closer to Mexico. Nope, na uh! - Fem!America x Mexico
1. Chapter 1

**[Obvious /and/ Unnecessary] Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico.**

Hi. :3 This is my first time writing a Hetalia fanfic. I'm not the best writer, but I'll try my best to improve. Please keep in mind that this story is not meant to be historically accurate. I just hope you'll give me a chance, possibly give me advice on how to improve?

Any who this is a Fem!America & Mexico fic. Mexico is based off of this person's design: gallery/?offset=24#/d2zcyyg .

Human Names

America - Amelia

Mexico - Eduardo

Edit: I've added some details since the original post, probably doesn't affect the story that much.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a bright warm day, a day that was perfect for adventure! On a typical day Amelia might have gone to the beach or maybe even gone shopping, but unfortunately today wasn't an ordinary day. She was stuck at a boring world meeting in Germany.<p>

It was his turn to play host to the other nations, which meant that the meeting would have a serious tone and no 'horsing' around would be tolerated. Due to the large amount of countries Germany decided to hold the conference in a fancy hotel. Which also meant that this is where the other countries would stay during their visit, much to the dismay of the normal guests of the hotel. But it worked out in Germany's behavior as he didn't have to worry about a country damaging his 'precious' home. Not to mention that the countries had a habit of getting rather loud, and well annoying.

Amelia looked at her nails uninterested in what the German man was saying. Blah blah blah. He was always blabbing about the same old thing. We need to keep order, we need to discuss politics, many things needed to be done! But she honestly wasn't in the mood for this. She had better things to do, after all she was the greatest country of all. Despite her appearance and personality, she was well informed the matters of government. Not only in her country, but in many others. Well just the ones that concerned or affected _her_ anyway.

She decided to make this meeting a little bit more interesting. She tore a piece of paper from her journal and crumpled it into a little ball, casually throwing it at the English man seating two seats away from her. She turned her attention back to her nails, a small smile gracing her face.

Arthur quickly turned around looking for the culprit, coming face to face with a perverted Frenchman. He knew immediately whose fault it was. "You insufferable arse!" he bellowed catching the attention of the others in the room, "Can't you act like a grown man for once in your life?" Arthur tossed a handful of papers into France's face. Amelia had been tossing papers for a while now, getting a rise out of him took longer than she thought.

Francis looked at him appalled, standing up quickly in his defense. "How dare _you_ accuse me of such juvenile tactics! As if I wanted to have you berate me! Your constant presence bring me nothing but migraines!" Yeah, she thought, this was gonna be good.

This however, is what Germany had feared but knew eventually would happen. He sighed his frustration increasing, trying to gain control of the meeting. But his protests fell on deaf ears as everyone seemed to engrossed in the fight between the two counties. The volume of their argument grew louder and louder, much to his frustration.

America giggled aloud as she watched the commotion beside of her, she turned and happened to catch the eye of her neighboring country. She smiled at him thinking he found amusement in the situation as well, he rolled his eyes and looked away from her uninterested. Amelia couldn't help but pout, he always acted indifferent with her. She didn't get what his problem was, she was just having some fun!

Amelia leaned back into her chair, her pout not leaving her face. "A-Amelia." she heard a soft voice beside her.

She glanced over at her brother, "What up, bro?" Though she wasn't really interested in what her brother had to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked curious. It wasn't normal for her to look so unhappy by the fights she caused between Francis and Arthur.

Amelia sighed dramatically, "Nothin'!" she turned herself towards her brother, completely ignoring the two countries behind her.

"Mattie, I'm a good neighbor right~?" she asked, her voice coming off soft and unsure.

To be honest Matthew was a little surprised by this sudden change in mood. She wasn't one to be unsure of her abilities. "U-uh. I guess so...though sometimes you come across as..." he started, but Amelia stopped paying attention.

She was satisfied with the first part of his answer. "I knew it! I don't know what's the border jumper's problem is." she exclaimed.

Matthew sighed. He wasn't surprised by her actions, she often ignored him.

Amelia looked over at Eduardo and stuck her tongue out at him, she wasn't gonna let him get to her! She was great and she knew it! Eduardo looked back over to her noticing her gesture, he honestly didn't understand the girl. Without a second thought, he glanced back at the fight between Francis and Arthur.

Suddenly Amelia didn't feel as confident as she had a few seconds ago. She wasn't sure why his actions had this affect on her and she didn't like how he could make her mood change so suddenly.

"Alright, that's enough of this nonsense!" Ludwig yelled, unable to take this any longer. Everyone's attention immediately went back to the German, as he breathed heavily. His hands having slammed on the desk, he leaned over gritting his teeth. Even Francis and Arthur, though they both had their hands loosely around each others neck, focused on Ludwig.

"It's obvious most of us don't want to be here. Or _care_ to have this meeting continue." he glared at Amelia. Oh. So maybe someone noticed it was her all along. He continued, "But if we focus and continue with the meeting, we can all get out of here a little after lunch time."

Amelia puffed out her cheeks, this was gonna affect her lunch time. Nah uh. That's it. No more distractions. She grasped her pen dramatically and scribbled down notes as Germany proceeded with the meeting. And nobody dare interrupt or they'd have to face her wrath, _and_ buy her lunch she added to herself mentally.

Through out the meeting, Amelia couldn't help but glance occasionally back over at the Mexican across the table.

* * *

><p>Hah. So I hoped you liked this. I figure I may have a few spelling errors, feel free to point them out, I'm horrible at catching them!<p>

If you're wondering I'm literally thinking up this story as a write I don't know how this will go, so bear with me.

So I think this chapter is pretty short, maybe I'll try to write more next time. But I felt like ending it there. Hehe. But don't worry, I haven't been able to log onto my account for the past day, so while I was waiting I started writing the next chapter. It's 3 times as long as this one! Hah.

Well until next time, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Do I really need to put another] Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico.**

Hiiiii. So here's chapter two. This was a rather quick update, so don't get your hopes up that it's always going to be like that. It will take from one day to a week for me to post new chapters. I'm a full-time student in college and I'm in several clubs, so bear with me!

I realized the link from which Mexico is based after didn't work as I hoped earlier. Heh. Sorry. Here [just remove all the spaces] nadiezda . deviantart gallery/ 23735878#/ d2zcyyg

Thanks to those who reviewed (hee):

**Kyo**: Ahh. I hope I live up to those expectations! Thanks :3

**Anonymous**: Hah. Yes. I know it's rare, and I had always wanted a story like this. And since no one seemed to writing one, I'd thought I'd give it shot. I hope you enjoy!

And thank you to those who added the story to your favorites/alerts!

Edit: I've made some edits since the original post.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amelia was at the edge of her seat, she glanced back at the meeting schedule that Germany had created again. He was wrapping up his discussion on what the next meeting was to entail, and that was the last thing on the agenda. Luckily for her, questions and comments had dwindled down since the topics weren't as important.<p>

"And that commences this meeting for today." Ludwig uttered the sentence Amelia had been dying to hear all _freaking_ day!

She quickly pushed off her seat, and with a happy grin on her face ready to take off. She was starving! To her dismay she felt a hand grabbed her elbow stopping her, Amelia sighed. Today was not her day.

She turned around and smiled, "Yessum~?"

"Amelia. Are you feeling alright? I didn't hear a single word out of you all day? Especially after that little, er, spat with France." Arthur asked concerned.

Amelia smiled, Arthur could be really kind to her when he wanted to be. She especially loved it when he paid attention to her, it was moments like this she didn't mind postponing lunch for a little bit.

He continued, "Honestly. There must be _something_ wrong if you haven't gone off yammering about something crazy and utterly ridiculous." And out flew that nice moment.

She pulled her arm from his grasp pouting, "I don't go 'yammering' out crazy things! All my ideas are awesome and perfect!" Amelia mocked him with a horrible impression of his accent.

He scowled not liking how she constantly mocked him, "I'd hardly call your ideas 'perfect,' more of a disaster waiting to happen if you ask me."

Amelia wasn't interested in a half-assed argument with Arthur, all she wanted was to eat. She was starving, and quite frankly she was getting a little cranky. If this didn't come to an end soon, someone was getting a bat to the head.

Francis crept up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and even though Amelia couldn't see it, she knew he was giving Arthur a smug look. While in any other case she would've enjoyed this moment if it meant making England uncomfortable and maybe even jealous, food was still her top priority.

"Now, now Arthur. You shouldn't scold such a beautiful young lady. No matter how terrible her taste in food is." Francis muttered the last part under his breath.

"You perverted old prude! Keep your hands to yourself" Arthur yelled at the Frenchman rubbed his cheek affectionately against the side of Amelia's head.

"Mon amour, does not mind!" Francis countered. While Amelia couldn't care less of the action, as she was used to France, this triggered England causing another argument. Once again.

Amelia had once again caused a fight between the two, but this time she didn't care and wasn't really paying them much attention to them. She was still reminiscing about what France has previously said, "food." Not to mention food from _her_ country, which mind you is delicious! He could go shove off for all she cared, she loved it! But unfortunately it reminded her how hungry she was, and a hot dog from back home sounded so freaking good right now! She hadn't eaten since earlier in the morning, which felt like days ago. She knew she was gonna die if she didn't eat soon.

"Francissssss." she whined softly, completely cutting off whatever comeback Arthur was about to say, "Take me out to eat, I'm starvingggg." She made it a point to wrap her arms around his hugging him closer to her. Hey she was girl, and she could use it to her advantage! Francis was always persistent, might as get something out of it.

"But of course, mon ami! We can go back into my room, I can cook us something special." he said in a suggestive manner, whispering the last word huskily in her ear.

Before Amelia could happily agree completely unaware of his other intentions, how could she argue with _free_ French food, Arthur grabbed her by her wrist pulling he out of Francis' grasp, "There's no way in _hell_ I'm leaving you alone with that perverted frog. If you're so hungry, I'd be happy to make you something to eat."

Amelia looked at him with a blank face, "I'd rather starve to death."

Arthur looked crestfallen, "W-what's wrong with my cooking?" He paused reassuring himself mentally, "….Nothing is, now don't act like a spoiled brat!"

Francis scoffed pushing his way in front of Amelia, "No one would want that garbage you claim as food. I wouldn't even feed it to a dog!"

"W-what did you say, you bastard?" Arthur yelled back defensively.

America sighed dramatically and sat down a few chairs away from their arguing, though it was a long shot, if she waited a little while _maybe_ they'd stop so she could finally eat.

"¿Que haces¹?" she heard a voice behind her.

She swiveled her chair around and looked at the man standing in front of her, "What?" She hated when he spoke Spanish, she didn't feel like bothering translating either. Even though it was a simple phrase.

"¡Ah, Perdon!² What are you doing?" he asked again.

Amelia pouted, "I'm just waiting for Arthur and Francis to stop their love spat so I can eat."

"Tienes hambre?³ Si quieres⁴, I have some leftover churros if you want some. Though I don't think they'll fill you up." Spain replied cheerfully.

Amelia smiled brightly at him, "Yessss! I'd love some!" At this point anything would do, maybe it could hold her off enough to get some more filling food.

Antonia handed two churros over to her, and she happily started munching on them. "Thanks a bunch, Antonio!" she said her mouth full of food.

"¡No problema!⁵ I need to get going. Adios, Amelia." Antonio replied. He waved good bye as he stepped out of the room.

Amelia waved back, and quickly finished her churros. While they were delicious they didn't really fill her up….at all. Her stomach grumbled and she pouted. She felt even hungrier.

Amelia looked over at Frances and Arthur, they were _still_ arguing. At this rate she'd never get to eat. Deciding to give up on the lost cause, she snuck around them and out of the conference room. She looked around, hoping to spot someone who could possibly feed her.

Where were the Italy brothers when you actually need them?

She scanned the crowd of people, countries mixed with ordinary people she eventually spotted someone. Hew as about to leave the hotel. Yes. He'd eat with her! She ran after him, hoping to catch him before he could get out of her reach, "Mattieeeee!"

Matthew turned around surprised to hear his sister calling him, "Eh?"

She caught up to him in no time, "Mattie! Let's have lunch together!" Yes. Her brother couldn't say no to her, he was a sucker for her pout.

"Oh...um….I guess..." Matthew started but was cut off by someone with a heavy accent behind him. He mentally sighed, no one seemed to value what he had to say.

"Na uh. I'm not gonna eat with you, maldita crea." Cuba stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the siblings.

She had always had it out for Amelia. Amelia didn't know what her big deal was. "What did you just call me?" Amelia asked, she really wasn't in the mood to fight, but she gonna let Cuba walk all over her!

"I don't wanna see your fat ass devouring everything in sight. We're gonna eat, I don't wanna lose my appetite." Cuba barked.

Amelia's eyebrow twitched, "You did _not_ just call me fat."

Sensing things were getting out of hand, Canada stepped in between the two. He laughed nervously, "A-Amelia. Maybe you can find someone else to have lunch with? I already promised Cuba."

Amelia frowned, he was choosing Cuba over her. This was a great hit on her pride, if she couldn't rely on her brother than who could she?!

"We can have lunch another time! Promise." he added quickly, he didn't like seeing her sister upset.

Amelia wasn't in the mood for this. Feeling dejected, she muttered, "Whatever." Turned on her heels and marched over to the hotel bar.

Once there, she headed for the first empty bar stool she saw. She took a seat and slammed her head against the table, frustrated. She hated to admit that her brother choosing someone else over her, made her feel upset. Her stomach hurt, she wasn't even sure if she could eat anymore.

Who was she kidding, she was starving.

"What are you doing?" she heard someone ask.

"Wallowing in self-pity. Plus I think I'm dying of starvation." she gave a half-assed response, not even bothering lifting her head up from the table.

She didn't get a response. She figured whoever it was lost interest in what she had to say.

She heard a sigh, "No me gusta verte asi. Toma.⁶"

Amelia realized she recognized that voice. She sat up and looked at Mexico, he was handing her something. "Oh, it's you!"

"Yes, yes. Now are you gonna take it or not?" he said waving around a gordita.

Amelia could squeal from happiness, that is, if she wasn't so hungry. She took it from his hands and ate the whole thing. She smiled, it was soooo good. Mexican food was definitely one of her favorites! It wasn't a rare thing for her to visit Southern California for a quick bite!

"Yummy! Eduardo, do you have...?" she asked, but before she could finish her sentence he pulled out another gordita.

She looked at him happily, and she tried to grab it but he pulled it back out of her reach. She gave him the biggest pout she could muster.

"Hold on. ¿Primero, que dices?⁷" he asked her in his native language. Maybe they didn't get along all the time, but Eduardo was a playful person by nature. It was rare for her to see him act like this.

Amelia pouted, "Mexico, just gimmeeeeeee."

"No. No entiendo.⁸" he said unable to keep himself from grinning.

Amelia huffed half heartily and replied stressing every syllable, "Damelo por favor.⁹ Now fooodddd." She would never admit it, but only Mexico could get her to speak Spanish. It wasn't like she didn't know it, half of Californians were fluent in Spanish! She just didn't bother trying.

He gave her a pleased smirk, handing her the last of his gorditas. She happily ate the meal he had given her, though she didn't think she would ever tell him how much she loved his food.

After finishing up, she felt satisfied and full. Amelia took this time to look over at Eduardo. She examined him carefully, why was he being so nice to her right now? Usually he'd ignore her. She couldn't remember the last time he smiled around her.

"What?" he asked noticing her gaze.

She thought of her words carefully before speaking, "Are you like drunk?" She made a gesture to an empty bottle of tequila on his other side.

He glared at her, "No. I can hold my own damn alcohol."

Well maybe not drunk, he was starting to act like his normal cranky self. "Jeez. Calm down, I was just wondering. You're never this nice to me…for no reason at least" she trailed off. She wanted to smack herself, here they were finally having a civil interaction in who knows how long and she probably already ticking him off.

Eduardo looked away from her glaring at his glass, "You were hungry. And I'm not an asshole."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't say you were an asshole. I was just wondering what your deal is. Like how you never laugh at the hilarious stuff I do during meetings." she thought back during the meeting today, and continued, "...And it's not like you ever try to talk to me."

"That's because we're in a meeting. We're there to act professionally, not mess around." he stated in a slightly angry tone.

She wondered if he was mad at her. Amelia thought carefully about this, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Maybe it was because she was superpower, and he was still stuck as a third world country. She figured he was upset that even though he worked so hard to change that he still hadn't made as much progress as she had, and goofing off probably didn't make him feel any better about it.

Hey, she may act clueless at times but she wan't! She could be deductive, and she definitely wasn't a bitch herself! Well, not all of the time. She didn't say this often, he'd damn well better appreciate it! Amelia puffed her cheeks out, "…..sorry."

He turned and looked at her surprised, his eyes wide. Was it really so hard to believe she could apologize? "¿Q-que?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey you stupid taco eater, you heard me. I'm not saying it again." she sputtered quickly. She hated when people made her embarrassed, she prayed that her cheeks weren't turning red.

He looked a loss for words, Amelia suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze looked at the counter. "Uhhh, I..." he started but someone across the room called out his name. Amelia and Eduardo turned around and looked.

"Eduardo! There you are, we've been looking for you!" a cheery voice called. Spain waved at him enthusiastically gesturing him to go over.

Eduardo groaned audibly and turned back towards the counter. He was hoping that maybe if he ignored him, he'd just go away.

"Yo. I think your Dad is calling you." Amelia stated the obvious. She noticed Antonio making there way to them. Amelia liked Spain, he was cheerful and funny! Plus he fed her today! She thought maybe it was because early in her life he had colonized her like England had.

Eduardo turned to her quickly an angry scowl on his face, "He is _not_ my father." Okay, she thought, Spain seemed to be a touchy topic for him. Well, that's to be expected she mused.

"Ah~ Hola, America! It's nice to see you again!" Spain greeted her.

She smiled, "Hiya Spain, thanks for the churros again. They were uber yummy!"

Antonio gave her a polite smile, but he wasn't really sure what 'uber' meant. "Eduardo, the other Latin countries and I were going to have a small meeting! ¿Quieres venir?¹⁰"

Eduardo stood up to the bar stool, grabbed Amelia wrist and started pulling her away. She was extremely confused as they started leaving Antonio behind. Eduardo stopped for a moment, "No gracias.¹¹ I already promised Amelia I'd help her with something." And then they continued on their way. Amelia looked back at Antonio's face, she could clearly see his disappointed look

Eduardo pulled Amelia into the elevator, "What floor are you on?" He asked as the doors closed, he let out a sigh of relief when the elevator started moving.

She paused for a moment, "….67th floor." Trying to digest what happened, what exactly was he helping her with again?

He pressed the button then walked the back of the elevator, leaning against the wall. Amelia sighed, he could be so weird sometimes. A few moments of silence later, the elevator stopped at her floor. The silence was _killing_ her but he didn't really seem to want to talk. Especially not about what had occurred between Spain and him. Amelia tried to think back at the times those two ever interacted, now that she thought about it. This was probably how they always were...

After stepping out of the elevator, she led the way to her room and stopped in front of her door, "This is my room…" She turned and looked at him, putting on a small smile. She didn't want him to think she was unappreciative, "Thanks for the food, Eduardo."

He simply nodded his head. Amelia turned around and quickly opened her door, she wish there was more to say but really there wasn't. She pushed the door open and pocketed her key. She was starting to think that she and Eduardo would never really get along.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out. What was he sorry about? Well he supposed he was sorry for a lot of things, not just about the embarrassing situation between him and Spain. But for a lot of things.

She turned to him delightfully surprised, he looked away embarrassed. She giggled softly not able to keep the smile off her face, "Nice try, but I don't accept your apology. Not yet at least. Good night, Eduardo." She wasn't letting him off that easily.

He looked at her and much to his dismay he smiled back, "Buenas noches, Amelia."

She walked in her room and closed the door behind her, well that was a surprisingly nice feeling. She shook her head as she walked to her bed. The incident between Spain and Mexico was still fresh in her mind, and she did not like what she witnessed! She wished she could help.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

1."¿Que haces?" - "What are you doing?"

2."¡Ah, Perdon!" - "I'm sorry" or "Forgive me"

3. "Tienes hambre" - "You are hungry"

4. "Si quieres,..." - "If you want..."

5. "¡No problema!" - "No problem" or "It was nothing"

6. "No me gusta verte asi. Toma." - "I don't like to see you like this. Here."

7. "¿Primero, que dices?" - "First, what do you say?"

8. "No entinedo." - "I don't understand."

9. "Damelo por favor." - "Give it to me, please."

10. "¿Quieres venir?" - "Do you want to come?"

11. "No gracias." - "No thanks."

* * *

><p>Haha. I'm so lazy with translations. I hope I got them all. XP;; But if you notice my Spanish is wrong let me know, I'm not the best when it comes to grammar!1st language is English

I hoped you enjoyed. I'm currently working on the next chapter, hopefully I can post it within the next few days.

Mind everyone that I am still getting used to this website, it's so weird. XP

Reviews are always loved and welcomed.

Byeee ;3


	3. Chapter 3

[Is it against the rules to not put this] **Disclaimer** [at the beginning of every chapter?]: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderfully awesome best friend, Rukama. ;3/ she's awesome - www . Fanfiction u / 1577206 /

Look, here we are with chapter 3. I'm getting more excited as this story progresses. I hope you guys are too! I'm a little nervous because it seems I have some views from people from Mexico, and I really hope they're satisfied with how I portray Mexico.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Whentheycry00**: Heh. I'm glad to see another person who loves this pairing! And thanks, I hope it stays to your liking./You're English isn't that bad, I understood!

**MindMaster**: Thanks for taking the time to review. Don't worry more is to come soon!

And thanks to those who've added this story to their alerts/favorites.

Enjoy!

Note: Text messages are in **bold**!

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up a little earlier than she'd wished. She had many ideas and emotions going through her, but sleep seemed so unimportant right now. Unfortunately for her, the next meeting wouldn't be until later that afternoon. Giving her plenty of unplanned free time.<p>

After much debating, she had decided she'd do all she could to fix up the crappy relationship Eduardo and Antonio had. Why? Well she was a heroine of course, it was her duty! She felt another burst of energy, after today's meeting she'd put her super awesome plan into motion!

Amelia headed for the bathroom, intent on getting ready for the day. She pulled out her iPhone and scrolled through the emails that had been recently sent to her, most of them were work related and she sighed. Was there ever a day where she didn't have to worry about her boss breathing down her neck?

She noticed she had also received a few text messages. The first one was from France, something about going out for breakfast. But she really wasn't in the mood to hang out with him, she only asked yesterday cause she was desperate for food!

The next text was from Arthur. How strange, he sent it to her really early this morning. "**Amelia. I hope you know it was rude to run off without telling us. I'd greatly appreciate if you'd learn some manners.**" Amelia glared at her phone as if it were Arthur. Ass. But there was another text sent a few minutes after, "**Forgive me, Amelia. That was uncalled for. Our behavior was childish, especially Francis'.**" She couldn't help but smile. "**Have a good day.**" He was so weird.

She went back to checking her messages, and saw he had sent her one too. It was sent around the time she fell asleep last night. Immediately she remembered she was mad at Matthew, but she decided to read the text anyways, "**Hey. I'm sorry about last night.**"

Amelia tossed her phone on the other side of the bed, if Mattie wanted to hang out with Cuba over her. Well fine. She didn't care. She grabbed the pillow nearest to her, and buried her face into it. She wasn't upset, she wasn't. So what if she didn't like sharing her brother.

Sweet Jesus. She was going to drive herself mad before the meeting even started! "Ugghhhh. Time for video games." she muttered and grabbed a PSP she had in her hand bag. She turned it on, it was time for hours of the best kind of therapy there was.

Matthew sighed, why did his sister have to be so stubborn? He walked up to her hotel door, because he was kind of worried about her. Sure she usually ignored him, but when it came to texting she was pretty good at replying back. But she hadn't responded to him at all since last night.

Just how angry could his sister be at him? It was just food after all. He sighed mentally, this was _America_. He knocked on her door lightly, hopefully she was in.

At first Amelia dismissed the knocking noise on her door, if it was France she wasn't interested. She had a funny feeling if she weren't this smoking hot he wouldn't pester her so much, hopefully he would come across Seychelles or Monaco and he'd go and bug them.

The knocking persisted. Amelia finally looked up from her PSP, who could that be? She tossed the gaming console onto the bed and thew the door open.

She was surprised to see Canada. "Mattie? What are you dong here?" he asked.

He sighed, "I came to see how you're doing….you haven't responded to my texts or phone calls. I was worried."

Amelia looked at him thoughtfully, she only remembered seeing the one text. She went back into the room and retrieved the phone that was on the bed. She looked over and quickly realized many text messages and missed calls flooded the screen, what could she say the game was _really_ good!

She laughed half-heartily at him, "Sorry, Matt. I totally didn't see that. Hope you weren't too worried." Was she still mad at him? Yes. But she wondered if she should let him suffer for it.

He sighed slightly relieved, "It's okay. I would've came earlier...but Cuba insisted I stay with her."

Amelia resisted the urge to growl at the sound of Cuba's name.

"Mattieeee,..." she whined softly, "...let's hang out today?" she looked at him with a small smile. All she wanted was to stay his number one girl, was that so much to ask?

He looked like he was ready to say he couldn't, but after looking at her pout he sighed. "Fine. What are we going to do?" he asked not as enthusiastically.

She grinned, oh how'd she make him pay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amelia walked back through the hotel doors, while it was fun to torture Canada at first she had other things on her mind. Honestly she was a little bored, or else maybe they would've stopped at another store.

Amelia walked through the entrance of the hotel letting out a content sigh while Matthew struggled to carry all the bags behind her.

Why did she need so much stuff? And it was so heavy. As much as he loved his sister, she could be a little annoying sometimes.

She glanced at her cellphone, the meeting wouldn't start for another hour. "Mattie, could you take that stuff up to my room? Here's the key. Thanks, love you!" she said simply tossing the key at Canada and walking away.

It was time to find Spain.

She wandered around for a bit, now what do Spaniards like to do in the meantime….nap? She knew Italy liked to nap all the time, and she heard they do that in Spain too.

"Stupid bastardo!" she heard someone yell out. She recognized that voice!

The Southern half of Italy walked in her direction and Amelia jumped into his path, forcing him to stop. "Yo Romano~!" she chirped.

He glared at her, great now he had to deal with America. While normally he enjoyed the company of a girl, and while America was extremely pretty. She was loud and annoying. "Che cosa¹?" he asked uninterested.

She grinned, "You see Spain, I was looking for him."

"What the hell do you want with that idiot?" he asked angered all of a sudden.

She laughed, "Oh don't get so possessive of him, there's enough of Spain to go around! I just wanted to ask him something."

Romano scoffed, "I'm _not_ possessive of him! And he's in that meeting room. I don't give a damn who he talks too!" He pointed to a near by door.

Amelia grinned, "Thanks! But don't be too harsh on your boyfriend he's a sweet guy!" She rushed away giggling.

"THAT BASTARDO IS _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND!" Romano sputtered, his face completely red.

Amelia laughed, it was so easy to made Romano mad. And she was an expert at it, all she had to do was mention Spain. Amelia walked into the room and scanned over some latin countries she saw.

"Antonio!" she called. He looked up and waved upon noticing it was her. She walked up to him and took a seat, "We've gotta talk!"

He turned to her and smiled, "Oh? ¿Que paso?²"

She scanned the room and noticed all of the other latin countries were watching them. Geez, didn't they know anything about privacy!

She stood up, "Come on, you owe me some ice cream!" Whether he did or not didn't really matter, she just really wanted some ice cream!

He just grinned, "Uhhh, okay. But may I ask what we need to talk about?"

Amelia walked out the door, and he quickly followed her. Amelia walked faster than was necessary in his opinion.

"That's a secret!" she winked at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amelia took another lick of her strawberry ice cream, man did she love the stuff. Spain had told he wasn't in the mood for ice cream, but come on she was _always_ in the mood for ice cream.

"So Amelia, what did you want to talk about?" he asked her, curious as to what was so important she had to drag him away from the other Latin countries. He decided to stay on her good side and talk in English.

"Oh right!" she said remembering the whole reason they were there, "It's about Mexico!" She licked her ice cream again.

"Mexico? Did something happen to him?" he asked a little concerned.

She shook her head, "No, don't worry! I just wanted to talk about your relationship with him. How are things going?" Her interest in the ice cream slowly faded.

Spain thought for a moment. He cared very deeply for his 'son,' but their relationship wasn't the best. He had inflicted much pain and hardship onto Mexico, he didn't blame Eduardo for hating him. "Ah...I suppose it is obvious that we don't get along well." he answered slowly.

Amelia pressed her lips into a thin line, Spain _knew_ his relationship with Mexico sucked. "Well haven't you tried talking to him, maybe patch things up?" she questioned.

Spain frowned, something she wasn't used to seeing him do, "¡Por supuesto!³ I've tried talking to him many times, but he's always ignored me or brushed me aside..."

"Well of course he does! Think about it, you're always so cheerful and junk with _everyone_ you talk to. He doesn't feel special or that you really care, maybe what you need to do pay extra attention to him. Like give him stuff or, or shower him in complements!" she added excitedly.

Spain smiled he hadn't really though of it like that, "That sounds like a great idea! I can do all that stuff, and maybe he needs hugs. Whenever Romano is angry I try to give him a hug….though he usually hits me after, I know he likes it!"

Amelia nodded, "Yessss! Whenever Arthur is angry or upset, I just hug him and he gets really happy. He calls me a "git" and stuff but I can totally tell he likes it!" Amelia stood up excitedly and dropped her ice cream, though that was the furtherest thing from her mind, "You should totally do that during the meeting today!"

"Great!" Spain looked at his watch and then stood up, "The meeting starts soon! We should head over before we're late."

They started walking back towards the hotel but he stopped, Amelia stopped too. "Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

"Amelia, why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" Spain was really curious and her sudden interest with his and Mexico's relationship. Though it wouldn't the first time she butted in a relationship, trying to "fix" it.

She put a finger to her chin and thought. Why was she helping? Fixing their relationship wouldn't really help _her_.

She smiled brightly, "It's what heroines do!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

America and Spain made it a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, but Amelia stopped Antonio from going in. "Wait!" she exclaimed, she motioned for him to be quiet and she slowly opened the door a crack.

They both peered in and watched as the other countries found their seats and talked as they waited for the meeting to convene. Amelia scanned over and soon she spotted the back of her target's head, "There! There's an empty seat next to Eduardo, go sit next to him."

Spain looked at her unsure, "I don't know, Amelia. I'm starting to wonder if our plan will really work."

Amelia scoffed, "Of course it will! I helped plan it, so it _has_ to work!"

Antonio looked at her, his doubt was even more evident on his face. She sighed and pushed Spain through the doors, he almost fell forward but managed to catch himself.

Luckily only a few countries had paid mind to the strange entrance. He looked back at her biting his lip, Amelia smiled and motioned him forward. There was no way she was gonna let him back down now!

Antonio sighed and put on a cheerful smile. He walked over to Eduardo and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hola, Mexico. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Mexico cringed when he heard his voice. He didn't bother looking up, "Go ahead."

Amelia hoped for the best, she made her way into the room. "Yo guys! You can start the meeting, I've finally arrived!" she announced the the whole room, though most people ignored her.

She huffed, "Hey! Pay attention to me!" Still no response. She out to show them a piece of her mind!

"Amelia, come sit down before you say _or_ do something stupid!" England called to her.

She pouted and walked over to him, he was on the other side of the rather long table. What was up with everyone and not listening to her, she totally had awesome ideas and plans. She shrugged, this is why she was a super power and many of them were not.

She took a seat near Arthur with a huff. "So what'd ya do for dinner last night?" in mock annoyance.

He frowned, "I really am sorry about that. You did eat didn't you." he didn't give her a chance to speak, "What am I saying, you're America. Of course you found a way to eat."

She glared at him, "You're such a jerk."

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can get the meeting started." Germany, as their host, announced. Amelia sighed another boring meeting….she wondered how Antonio and Eduardo were doing.

She pretended to scribble notes down in the notebook she took out as she secretly glanced over at Spain and Mexico.

Spain hadn't had to courage to say anymore to Mexico when he first sat down. He noticed Amelia's eyes on him. She made eye contact with him and motioned towards Mexico. She was so impatient, it wasn't as easy as striking up a conversation with just anybody.

Spain sighed. "¿Eduardo, como estas?⁴" Antonio asked in a hushed tone.

Eduardo looked him in disbelief, now he had to deal with this asshole trying to talk to him. He thought about just ignoring him, but he was worried Antonio would make a scene if he ignored him. "Bien.⁵" he answered simply. Maybe it was enough.

"¡Fantastico!⁶ I hear you're having a little trouble back home, you're okay though right?" he asked.

Amelia grinned, this was the start of something beautiful, she just knew it! Introduction, small talk, confessions, tears, and BAM best of friends. Yes. Her plan was perfect.

Maybe it was too perfect….how would she get Mexico to thank her, if he didn't even know it was _her_ plan. She wouldn't even get the chance to hang out with him.

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, "America, are you okay? You seem….flustered."

Amelia looked at him, "Eh? Do I? …I was just….wondering where Mattie was?" As she let out her lame excuse, she did begin to wonder where was Canada. The meeting had been going on for a good ten minutes now.

Arthur didn't look convinced, "Right...Amelia, if there's anything you want to talk about you can tell me."

She laughed it off, "I'm okay, really. But thanks for caring Arthur." She smiled at him, yup, how she loved those sweet moments.

His face turned red, "I-I don't care. I'm just concerned because…. I can't have you slacking off for pointless drama!"

She rolled her eyes, she wouldn't let Arthur make her cause an outburst. Not today, Antonio could /not/ afford any distractions. She looked back, it seems they've progressed on their conversation.

This had been the longest ten minutes of Antonio's life, or at least if felt that way at the moment. He's tried time and time again, but Mexico didn't seem very interested in what he had to say. He wasn't even trying to make conversation, just giving him one word answers.

He looked over at Amelia, she was watching him again. He silently begged her for help, he didn't know how to improve this situation.

"Be affectionate." she mouthed out to him.

It didn't sound like a good idea. Eduardo already seemed annoyed enough as it is, he was afraid doing anything to him would set him off. But honestly he was desperate to try anything. He'd do something simple….like putting his around around him.

He lifted his arm carefully, like if he'd move any faster something bad would happen. It was now or never.

The door behind him swung open, everyone looked to see who had suddenly intruded on their meeting. Canada huffed, obviously out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to help America get her stuff to her room, but I couldn't get it all to fit in the elevator. So I thought I could carry it all up the stairs, but getting to the 67th floor by stairs was a lot harder than I thought. By the time I got there I was so tired, I fell asleep!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him surprised, there were a few murmurs questioning who he was. But Canada couldn't really hear the rest.

"A-ah. Well, not that you're here. Please take a seat, and we'll continue with the meeting." Germany motioned him towards the table.

No one noticed that he was missing. They forgot about him again. They hadn't even bothered to check on him to see if he were alright! He saw Amelia motioning him to take the empty seat beside her, and he begrudgingly walked over. This was her fault. He wanted to yell at her, tell her how she treated him wasn't fair. How she should give him the respect he deserved.

Maybe he could finally work up the nerve to, he didn't care what the others thought. He desperately wanted to speak his mind, he quickly made his way to his seat and sat down.

He took a deep breath, but it did nothing to stop the building frustration. He turned to her, the moment she faced him he was ready to let her have it.

But she looked at him with a sheepish smile, "I'm really sorry about that, Mattie. Next time call me. You know I'm your sister, and it's my job to protect you."

No matter how much he fought it he couldn't keep a small smile off his face, "It's okay." He forgot how sweet she could be. Theses were the times he really was glad she was his sister. He'd just wish she'd be kinder to him all the time. He sighed, at this rate he'd never be able to tell her.

Amelia turned her attention back to the two Spanish speaking countries, Mattie's little outburst had put them off track.

Spain had retreated his arm, after a small debate in his mind he realized doing so did _not_ seem like the best of plans. He decided to try and make more conversation, maybe something he was interested in? He looked at Amelia's encouraging smile. "Say Eduardo, how are things with Amelia?" he asked.

Eduardo looked at him quickly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Antonio smiled, this actually might work! This was the first response he got that wasn't just one word. "I saw you two smiling and getting along at the bar last night….together! You guys getting along, especially well? No?" Spain asked winking.

He'd had enough of this. Eduardo stood up from his chair and announced to those in the room, "Lo siento⁷, but I'm not feeling well." He pushed away from the table and quickly out the door.

Spain looked back at Amelia lost. She growled frustrated, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She quickly stood up from her seat, slid over the table, hopped down, grabbed Antonio's shirt, and dragged him out of the meeting room. All the while ignoring all the stares she was receiving.

"Hey! You can't all just storm out in the middle of the meeting!" Germany called out, but he was ignored. He signed, couldn't they have one meeting where they acted like adults. Immediately the room bursted out in murmurs and possible rumors being formed.

"England, it appears that a lover's spat has occurred between our eyes. And Amelia is involved. …..perhaps it's un menage a trois!⁸" Francis sneered from across the table, knowing it'd anger Arthur.

Arthur stiffened, "N-no bloody fucking way! She would never be involved with those too. Now belt up!" Though he had doubts in his mind.

Outside Amelia was dragging Antonio along, searching for Eduardo. "Antonio, what'd you say to him! I said be affectionate, not piss him off!" she huffed, she couldn't find him. Maybe he went back to his room, but she had no idea which room number he was in.

"Amelia." Antonio called trying to gain her attention, but he she ignored him. He tried again, "Amelia!" She seemed to be lost in thought. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a halt, "Amelia, esperate.⁹"

Amelia looked back at him surprised, "What is it?"

He pulled her hands into his, "I know you mean well Amelia, pero I don't think this is going to work out." As much as he wanted to fix his relationship with Mexico, he wasn't going to force Eduardo if he was not interested.

"B-but you can't just give it!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe this was all the effort he was putting into this...was it really that bad….

"Gracias, Amelia." he let go of her hands and walked back towards the meeting room, and she watched him go until he was out of sight.

This was not good. Maybe she should just give up….she had already put in a lot of effort and it seemed to be going no where. "No!" she murmured to herself, there's still something she could do. Maybe she needed to approach this differently, she needed to find Eduardo.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

1. Che cosa? - What?

2. ¿Que paso? - What happened?

3. ¡Por supeusto! - Of course!

4. ¿Eduardo, como estas? - Eduardo, how are you?

5. Bien. - Good

6. Fantastico! - Fantastic! -hahaha/shot

7. Lo siento - I'm sorry

8. Un menage a trois - (from what I believe means) threesome/teehee

9. Esperate. - Hold on.

* * *

><p>Heee. In total this story was 1, 200 words longer than the previous chapter.super proud of myself/shot

Hah. America came off as a brat to her brother. But don't worry, she won't get away with it...all the time.

And I'm aware today is Valentine's Day, well at least in my timezone, and this didn't really have any fluff in it. But don't worry, I'm building up to that point!

I don't have anything written for the next chapter, but I do have quick notes written about by hand. So I have an idea how the next chapter will move along. So bare with me!

Reviews are welcomed and loved.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

[Fudge it all. Here's the] **Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico…..or Jack in the Box. I don't own that either.

Yesss. It's time for chapter 4! We finally have some moments with Amelia and Eduardo, so please read on!

Sorry for the late update, I had 3 tests and 2 papers do this week. I almost died. Ugh. And this chapter is so short, but I'm already working on the next one.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Pen Name Is Invalid**: Eeee. I'm glad you love it! We're badass Mexicans. B)

**ZeldaLove Akira-Chan**: Yes, I imagine Eduardo being one of the few people who can wipe the smile off Spain's face! Amelia may want to be with Mexico, but she doesn't realize it yet...that or she doesn't want to admit it! But hey if she helps someone along the path of getting what she wants, it's another plus!

And thanks to those who've added this story to their alerts/favorites.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amelia decided now was a good time to make sure she had all the things she needed. She had bag of delicious goodness, which of course had a snack for her too. He better appreciate this, it was hard to find this kind of stuff stuff in Germany. She had to have someone get it for her.<p>

She walked up to Eduardo's room. It wasn't easy getting the room number, she had to use her womanly charms to get it from the guy working at the front desk. She laughed at how easy it was to get humans to do what she wanted, if only those charms worked on her boss.

She walked up to the door and after taking in a reassuring breath she knocked. She had to wait a few minutes before the door slowly opened.

"Yes?…." he paused and looked down at her, "Oh...it's just you." He said in a rather uninterested tone.

Amelia pouted, "Eduardo, don't be such a meanie. Now are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Do I _have_ to let you in?" he asked. He honestly wanted to be alone at the moment, and having America as company was far from it.

"Yes! And besides, if you do I've got a special surprise for you~!" she said swinging the bag in her hand.

He looked at the bag a little weary, "What's in that?"

She grinned, "You won't know unless you let me in!" she knew his curiosity would get the best of him.

He didn't care….but… "Fine, just hurry up and get in already!" he said.

She pushed past him and dropped the bag on the desk before plopping down on his bed, "You got such a big bed for one person!"

He closed and locked the door, "Have you ever heard of manners?" He walked over and watched as she made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'mi casa, es su casa?¹" she asked smiling up at him.

He rolled his eyes, failing to keep the smile off his face, "Whatever. Now what did you bring me?"

She sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed, "Right!" She pulled the bag on her lap and opened it, she pulled out two tacos from Jack in the Box. "Your favorite food!" she exclaimed.

Mexico's eyebrow twitched, "What the fuck is that crap?" She couldn't possibly be calling that _thing_ a taco.

"It's a taco, can't you tell?" she replied a little confused. This wasn't the grateful response she was expecting.

"That is _not_ a taco." he glared at her. How dare she. "Get out."

She huffed, "Calm down. I was trying to be nice! And I didn't just come to bring you a taco, which is delicious for your information!" How dare he insult her food. This was a pretty good meal for 99 cents!

He watched her carefully, "Why did you come here?"

Amelia smiled coyly, "I'm here to help you~"

"With what?" he asked completely lost.

"With your _problem_." she answered smirking. She assumed he knew what she was talking about, especially after what happened earlier.

Holy shit, what was she talking about. Eduardo had to think this out a little bit. First she makes his way into his room, climbs on his bed, asks him about his '_problem_'….. "Dios mio. Don't throw yourself at me!"

"What?" she asked confused. What the hell was he talking about….?

"What?" he responded rather quickly. Maybe that's not what she meant, "J-just tell me what you want."

She sighed, he was a dope, "Alright since I know you're a little stupid here goes. I think you and Spain should work out your problems, and become closer!"

What the hell…? Where was this coming from all of a sudden? Amelia was very strange...then it clicked in his mind. "Is that why the fucking bastard was suddenly trying to talk to me? Do you realize he tried putting his arm around me, if it wasn't for your brother I would've knocked that puta² on his ass!" he exploded.

He was livid, how dare she try to meddle in his life. He wanted nothing to do with Spain.

Amelia rolled her eyes at his little hissy fit. Yes, this was the problem. Mexico wasn't willing to even _try_ to get along with Spain. "Chill dude. I wasn't tryin' to make your angry..." she finished softly, "I really just want to help."

He should've yelled at her more, hell he should've kicked her out of his room. But instead he exhaled deeply, "Amelia, I know you like helping people. But please don't bother, I want nothing to do with Spain….Besides, there's nothing that could ever fix our relationship."

She stood up, determined not to give up on them. "Don't you wanna try? I know I don't understand your guys' relationship, but nothing is unfixable. I can fix any problem!"

"Amelia, por favor³..." he started. He really didn't want to have to deal with Spain.

She knew he wanted to say no, but that's only because he was afraid to say yes. It seemed like she was forced to use a tactic she reserved for special occasions, she hated using it. "Please..." she said allowing tears to form at the corner of her eyes. Not even Germany could stand her tears.

How he hated to see woman cry, especially when he was the cause of it. "Amelia, no llores.⁴ It's not so simple..." against his better judgement he started wavering as more tears built up in her eyes, "Mierda⁵….fine..." he regretted his decision immediately.

Men were too easy. She smiled, "Really? This is so great! I'm so excited, I could hug you!"

"Don't." he replied annoyed that he had fallen for her fake tears. It wasn't the first time she used them on him.

She pouted, "Fine, fine! Now that we've settled that. We can eat, I'm so hungry." She reached into the bag from earlier and bulled out a burger. Hey, if she was going to go through all the trouble of getting him Jack in the Box tacos, she might as well get a burger!.

"You don't expect me to eat that crap, do you?" he asked looking at the two tacos as if they were road kill.

Amelia swallowed the food in her mouth, "Well yeah. But if you're gonna be ungrateful, I'll eat those too!"

He thought about being kind about it and forcing himself to eat the supposed tacos, but that'd just be disgracing the actual tacos. "No gracias. I already ate _real_ tacos."

"Dude, do you bring your food everywhere you go? Don't you wanna try new things? I love trying new things!" she exclaimed as she finished her meal.

He sighed a little annoyed, "It doesn't matter. Are you going to tell me what you want or not?"

Amelia crumpled her trash up and tossed it into the bag. She stood up and dusted herself off, walking up to Eduardo. "Now that I've seen how you two have reacted to one another, I've decided to take a different approach! This is going to be a step-by-step process. Because of that this is gonna take a while, unfortunately, _and_ you have to be committed!" she explained.

"Esto ya no suena bien.⁶" Eduardo muttered, not that Amelia was really paying attention.

"Now for the sake of success, I won't be telling you all the steps! Or else you'll ruin my awesomely smart plan, I just know it!" she finished

"Eso es estúpido.⁷ Why won't you just tell me?"

Amelia shook her head, "No way! Now quiet, I'm getting into the moment!" Amelia pulled out a small notebook from her jacket, she opened it and started flipping through some pages.

"What is that?" he asked curious, "Is that where you 'master' plan is written?" He mocked her enthusiasm.

She stopped at a page, "Yes. But you'll never get to see what's written in it!" She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "Now this is gonna be a eight step program! Are you ready for this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lay it on me." Maybe her idea wasn't that bad? This might actually work, but then again, that's what he was afraid of.

"Step one..." she paused for added affect, ignoring his annoyed glare, "you go up to Spain..."

"Can you just say it already?" he knew she was trying to be dramatic and suspenseful, but she was just being cute. Wait no, annoying.

"Alright, alright. You go up to Spain and say 'hi'!" she said nodding her head. She was a genius.

Eduardo watched her, that couldn't possibly be it. She had to have more, but she just held his gaze waiting. "This...is your big plan? How the hell is that going to help anything?" he finally responded.

She huffed, "Hey, stay positive! I know it don't sound like much, but we have to start somewhere. You and Antonio have, like, the worst relationship. You can't expect to have that father-son relationship you've always dreamed of in one day!"

"He is _not_ my father. How many times do I have to tell you that!" he said trying to contain his frustration. That man was the furthest thing from a father figure, the bastard.

Amelia walked past him and sat back down on the bed, he made such a big deal about the father thing. "Blah blah blah, not your father. Got it. Calm your tits." she replied.

"Did you just say….you know what forget it, I'm not even going to question you're strange sayings. What exactly do I do? Just go up and say hi and that's it?" he muttered, "Sounds easy enough."

She shook her head, "Not just that. You need to walk up to him, it doesn't matter if he's alone or not, say something like, 'Hi, how are you doing?', and maybe talk for a minute and that's it. Nothing more!"

He looked at her slightly confused, "And what are we supposed to talk about?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really matter! The point is you start talking to him about simple stuff, after that we have to wait until the next day for step two." She laid down on the bed and pulled out her cell looking through her messages, "That reminds me, we won't be doing more than one step a day. Just don't question me, 'kay? I know what I'm doing."

He glanced at her annoyed, look at her acting as if she owned the place. "So am are we doing this now, if not, get out." he just wanted her to leave already, this was too much to think.

Amelia was sending Arthur a message, he wanted her to go to dinner with him. She sat up and stuck her tongue out at Eduardo, "Geez, you're not hospitable at all! But let's do this tomorrow, I'm going out for dinner!"

"Dinner? Didn't you just eat a burger and two of those impostor tacos?" he asked. This girl sure ate a lot, he didn't understand how she was so fit.

She nodded, "Yeah, but England's taking me out!" she hopped off the bed and headed for the door obviously not interested in their conversation anymore.

It annoyed him how easily she would get bored. She was basically ditching him for Arthur, "Yeah whatever."

She turned, "Oh right, text me if ya need anything!" She waved her phone.

"All I have is your house number." he replied. They didn't talk often, sharing personal cell phone numbers wasn't something that was commonly done between countries.

She laughed, "Right, I totally forgot." She ran back to the desk, and scribbled her number on the complimentary notepad he'd gotten from the hotel. "If you have an emergency or an idea, I'll get back to you…eventually."

She walked back to the door and waved to him as she walked out, closing the door behind her. She checked her phone, she was already supposed to meet England in the lobby. But he figured she could go to her room and change real quick.

"Mon petit, what are you doing?" France said coming round the corner. He had secretly been watching Amelia, he was curious as to what she was up to.

"France? What are you doing here?" she asked walking past him towards the elevator. She was pretty sure that he wasn't staying on this floor.

He followed closely behind her, "I was just visiting Seychelles,.." he quickly lied, "I was just coming around the corner and I noticed you just came out of….Mexico's room.."

She pressed the button to call the elevator, she prayed it got there soon. "Oh yeah, we just had something to talk about." she droned.

Francis stood alongside her waiting for the elevator, something was definitely going on. "Is that so, you have what you call 'bed head'." he added.

She ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth it out, "Oh is it? Must of messed up when I took a nap earlier!" She decided she'd play clueless, she hoped Francis would buy it. The elevator arrived and she walked in, she held the door open for him, "Going up?"

He stayed in place, "Does Arthur know about you _nap_?"

The smile fell from her face she didn't like what he was insinuating but chose to ignore his question, "No, it seems you're going down. Later."

They watched each other as the elevator doors closed.

Francis sighed, and pressed the button. He knew Arthur cared deeply for her, whether he was willing to admit it or not. She wasn't going to let her trample over his friend's heart.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

1. Mi casa, es su casa. - My house is your house (or something like that)

2. Puta - whore or bitch

3. Por favor - please

4. Amelia, no llores. - Amelia, don't cry.

5. Mierda - shit

6. Esto ya no suena bien. - This already doesn't sound good.

7. Eso es estúpido. - That's stupid.

* * *

><p>France thinks something more is going on between America and Mexico, this seems like it's going to have a lot more drama than I originally thought. He.<p>

Heh. I'm such a weenie. A while ago my friend introduced me to the idea of going to Jack in the Box, buying a taco, a big cheeseburger, and secret sauce (that's what it's called, it comes in a small packet. Ask for it next time.) and putting the taco in the burger and putting secret sauce. It's called the Taco Burger. And from now on, this pairing and that burger will be forever linked together./hurr

It should pretty funny with Mexico trying to improve his relationship with Spain, and I'll do my best to incorporate fluff along the way. :3 I have soooo many notes now, that I don't know what part should go first. So I'm trying to organize it all as a write, but I like how it's going so far!

Comments are always loved and welcome!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

[Blah blah blah] **Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico.

So welcome to the fifth chapter, it's been too long sine the last update. I've had many papers/tests/projects due the last couple of weeks. Not to mention my friend spilled something on my Mac last week, so it was getting fixed. So sorry about this being late!

Thanks to those who reviewed (I love you guys seriously):

**ZeldaLove Akira-Chan:** Yes, Taco Burger should be feared by all! I don't mind, I love dramatic thunder and lightning (seriously that was awesome)! I suppose a story wouldn't be that interesting without some sort of drama. ;3

**Pen Name is Invalid:** Oh no, you're not wasting my time! I really glad you pointed that out, and I fixed it! c: I may be Mexican, but I'm not good at writing in Spanish. ;;7;;/taking a Spanish class this semester. YES, one of my favorite parts of last chapter was when Mexico thought America was throwing herself at him. X3 As for France, we'll definitely get more exaggerated accusations from him.

**Rin-chan Anime-san:** Ahhh. Thanks for adding me to so many alerts! Thanks, I hope you think the future chapters are just as interesting.

**ButterflyLily**: Thanks! ;;7;; That's one of the reasons I started writing, I've secretly craved America/Mexico but no one's written it! I hope you support this pairing! It'd be super awesome of more people liked it. I'd like to read more stories on it!

Seriously guys, try that Taco Burger it's so good. c;

And thank you to those who added the story to your favorites/alerts!

Random reminders:

Human Names:

America - Amelia

Mexico - Eduardo

England - Arthur

France - Francis

Spain - Antonio

Canada - Matthew

Text messages are in bold.

On we go!

* * *

><p>Amelia's sweet and peaceful dream was interrupted by her phone alerting her she had just gotten a new text message. She rolled over and faced the nightstand glaring at the evil device, who was sending her a message so early.<p>

She looked at the alarm clock next to her phone and growled. It was six in the morning! The last meeting she had to endure in Germany didn't even start until eight. She reached over and grabbed her phone, she actually had a few text messages.

Her first message was from Arthur: "**Amelia, surprisingly I had a wonderful dinner with you last nigh. Sleep well.**" She smiled tiredly, yup he could definitely be sweetheart. He must have sent her the text after she went to bed, after all that happened yesterday she was dead tired. She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow.

She had a few other texts, but she skimmed over the boring ones. She grinned when she saw she had a text from Eduardo: "**Buenas días, Amelia.¹ Since we're supposed to act out your 'genius' plan today, I thought we'd meet up for breakfast**." He'd sent it about an hour ago, god that guy was crazy. It was definitely too early. She rolled over and hugged the pillow, Eduardo could wait. Right now, she was sleepy.

She was just about to fall asleep again when there was a knock on the door. "Oye! Abre la puerta." Eduardo's muffled voice called from the other side of he door.

She groaned obnoxiously, "Nooooooo. It's way too early for this. Go away!" She threw the blankets over her head, hoping her protests would convince him to leave.

"Amelia, come one. It's not that early." he countered. He was following along with her silly plan, he wanted to show her he was wiling to try so he came a little early.

She ignored him, and instead enjoyed the comfort and warmth her bed brought her. "Just like five more minutes..." she murmured unaware Eduardo couldn't hear her.

He sighed, maybe he would just come back later. He quickly examined the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. "Why is your door open? Anyone could have come in!" he scolded her as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"You mean like you, you're barging in my room!" she murmured, staying under the covers.

"This isn't funny, Amelia. That was not safe!" he said through clenched teeth walking towards her bed. He was trying not to yell, it was way to early for them to start arguing. But it annoyed him to no end how careless she was.

She stuck her head out from under the covers smiling coyly, "You worried about me~?"

"N-no, idiota. Just get up and get ready already!" he yelled, embarrassed.

She scrunched her nose up and ducked back under the covers, "No. Sleepy time." She was warm and comfortable, she didn't want to think of the painful meeting and an eight hour flight back to America she had to go through today.

He had to fight the urge to laugh at her silliness. "Amelia, if you don't get up now. I'm not doing this dumb plan of yours." he said.

She threw the blankets off herself and sat up dramatically, "Okay, okay!" The jerk, "Let me just get ready." She got off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oye, how long are you going to take?" he replied wearily. As far as he knew, women always took forever getting ready.

"Just a minute, kay!" she waved him off and walked into the bathroom. He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the couch, hopefully she'd be done soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

An hour later, after many attempts to get Amelia out of the bathroom, she emerged dressed and ready to go. If looks could kill, Amelia wouldn't be smiling so cheerily at him. "Mujer, you took so fucking long." he was clearly annoyed.

Amelia smiled while rolling her eyes, "Chill. I'm done now. So let's go eat and we'll figure out today's game plan in the meantime!" She skipped over to the door and motioned for Eduardo to follow her.

He reluctantly stood up and followed her out the door, he waited as patiently, as possibly, as she closed the door. "Since you took so long getting ready, we're going to have to eat at the hotel." he said disappointed.

"Hey, the food can't be that bad!" she chimed as they made their way to the elevator. "So you excited about getting this plan started!" she added quickly.

He resisted the urge to groan as they walked into the elevator, "Sure, whatever."

Amelia smiled, "Now, now Mr. Grumpy! You need to have a positive attitude or else this whole plan is doomed before we even begin!"

Eduardo glared at her half-heartily, it was strange feeling for him. She seemed genuinely concerned about this. Then again, he was still trying to figure out what she had to gain out of all this. "Right. I'm trying my best here." he muttered.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out and headed for the dining hall. Sadly for Amelia, they're breakfast would have to be quick. "You'll see! Once we get the wheels in motion, we'll definitely see some improvement." she chimed as she quickly took a seat.

He took a seat across from her, "So what exactly do I have to do?"

She hastily grabbed the plate that one of the waiters were passing around, it wasn't much. But what should she expect, it was free! She responded mouth full, "Well you see it's just like I said yesterday. You go and say 'Hi!' to Spain. Nothing much just quick chit-chat!"

He poked at his food with a fork, "Well I still think that's kind of stupid…."

She sighed, he obviously wasn't seeing the ingenious of her plan, "Okay. Dude, think for like once! You can't just go up to him and expect to be his best friend! It's a process, and it's kind of slow. But we have to do this right!"

"I don't feel comfortable walking up to that idiot and just 'chit-chatting.'" Eduardo scowled having forced himself to eat the food.

Amelia gulped down her juice, "Geezus, you're so anti-social. How about I warm him up for you?"

"Warm him up?" he asked confused.

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I'll start a little chit-chat with him myself, so ya know how to!"

He sighed, "Hey, I know /how/ to have small talk. I just don't want to talk to him in general. Besides Romano always gives me dirty looks when I talk to Spain."

Amelia giggled, "No way! Though I guess it makes sense, Romano is definitely the jealous type. While you talk to Spain, I'll definitely make sure Romano is out of the way!"

He watched her with a small smile on his face, "Fine. But don't get pissed off at me when I cuss his ass out!"

Amelia looked over at his plate, "Are you gonna finish that?" He shook his head and handed it over to her, which she happily took and finished eating

Across the room hidden in the corner England watched the two of them as they conversed. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn't like it. Amelia had once confided in him that she wished that she and Mexico could get along better. At the time he supported the idea, he honestly cared for her wellbeing. But seeing them actually together getting along….or so it appeared didn't settle right with him.

"Angleterre~ Spying on a couple is rude." France said smoothly taking a seat beside him, watching America and Mexico as they conversed.

"Couple?" England scoffed, "Hardly. I don't understand his motive, but he's definitely up to something. I know Amelia well enough and her childish personality is allowing her to be swept up with whatever lies he's telling her."

Francis rested his head on his arm, "If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were jealous, Angleterre..."

"Don't be preposterous. As if I would be jealous, I only care about Amelia's wellbeing. If you haven't heard, their are many dangerous drug cartels in Mexico. No doubt he's planning something." Arthur said wrinkling his nose.

Francis sighed, "Right of course not." He leaned back against his chair as he watched as England quickly get up from is seat to follow Amelia and Eduardo out of the cafeteria. He had no idea what was going on or what was to come, but he'd be damned in England was hurt in the process. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

Amelia urged Eduardo to quicken his pace. They didn't have too much time before the meeting started, and making sure they complete step one today was crucial! "Okay, there they are!" she said in a hushed point, pointing to their targets. "Now I'm gonna get Romano out of here, after he's gone. Make your move!"

It was now or never. To follow her plan now there was no turning back, Amelia would constantly bug him about how he didn't finish. She was always like that.

Taking his silence as his approval and serious feelings for the plan, she gave him a thumbs up and skipped over to Spain and Romano. "Hiya Antonio~! Hi Romano!" she called.

They both looked over at her. "Buenas dias, Amelia! You're in a good mood today!" Antonio replied cheerfully. He was surprised how quickly she got over their failed attempt yesterday.

"What the hell do you want?" Romano asked. She was too loud and noisy always smiling and bouncing around.

"Right! I came to borrow Romano!" she exclaimed grabbing Romano's hand and pulling him back towards the direction left Eduardo. She winked at him as she and Romano made their way past him.

"That was her big plan…?" Eduardo muttered in disbelief as he slowly made his way over to Spain. He inhaled deeply, Spain hadn't really noticed him yet. He was probably still confused as to what just happened. Keeping in mind what Amelia told him he spoke, "…..Hola España. …..How...are….you…?" He struggled to get the words out.

Antonio looked at him surprised. Had Mexico just spoke to him, and he wasn't yelling or cussing at him. "Buenas dias, Eduardo! I'm doing very fine, I was just talking to Romano a minute ago but Amelia took him away from me. ¿Y usted?³" he stumbled, unable to keep the pleased smile off his face.

Dios mio. He was so….happy. "I'm okay. I just can't wait for this conference to be over." he replied rather lamely. He had no idea what to talk about with him.

Spain didn't mind much, he was just so glad they were having any form of civil conversation. "Que bueno! I don't like these conferences either, they're so boring and serious! I rather be home and relaxing!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

Amelia rounded a few corners before stopping. She looked back to make sure neither Spain nor Mexico had followed them. She sighed in relief when she saw they hadn't.

"So what was so important that you dragged me all the way over here!" Romano huffed. She had ignored his protests and angry rants the entire way to their current destination. He was rather pissed off.

She turned and faced him. "Right, I forgot about you~" she said nonchalantly.

His eyebrow twitched, "What the hell do you mean you 'forgot' me! What's going on?"

Amelia smiled at him, "Nothing, nothing! I just wanted to…..talk to you!" She leaned against the wall, yes perfect excuse.

"You dragged me all this way just to talk to me? ….the hell would you do that? We could've talked over there!" he responded. This made no sense.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Too many people, they're so nosey! Ya know?"

He huffed, "Fine. Whatever. What do you want to talk about?" He had time to kill he supposed.

"Geez, take a chill pill. Can't we just have a nice calm talk about anything!" she said thoughtfully. "Like why are you so grumpy all the time!"

"Eh? I'm not grumpy! It's just people piss me off easily. Saying stupid things all the damn time!" he replied defensively.

"Dude, if I didn't know you were a wimp. Your angry attitude might freak me out all the time. But I have to admit seeing you get pissed off all the time is entertaining!" she babbled on. Hopefully she was giving Eduardo enough time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

Antonio had continued their little 'chit-chat' despite the awkward responses Eduardo would give. Eduardo was really trying though, but talking to him for this long was very strange. Though he admitted he liked Spain's happy character, in a strange way it pissed him off. Who gave him the right to be so happy, especially after all the crap he's done.

He found it hard for them to really establish a relationship. Mexico couldn't help but feel very bitter towards the Spaniard.

"Ah! Eduardo, you should come and visit me sometime!" Antonio suggested. He could tell that Mexico was slightly uncomfortable, but the fact that he continued talking to him made him very glad. This was so unusual of him, maybe Mexico really did want to fix their relationship deep down.

Eduardo laughed awkwardly, "Si, maybe I'll visit you one day. But I've been very busy back home..." He could barely talk to Spain about insignificant things, the thought of having to spend time with him at Spain's house sounded appalling to him.

He was doing his best to stay calm around Spain, if he messed this up he knew that Amelia would be very disappointed in him. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and sent Amelia a text while listening to whatever nonsense Antonio was currently telling him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

Amelia was currently listening to Romano's rant, she had been trying to get a rise out of him. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket, "Hold on a sec. You can throw your tantrum after I read this." She pulled her phone out of her phone, it was from Eduardo: Dios mio, Amelia. Come save me before I ruin your stupid plan.

"Who's that?" Romano asked curiously trying to peek over her shoulder.

She ignored his question. "Ya know you look pretty cute when you blush all the time. I mean, it'd be even better you weren't cussing the time. But I guess that's just your quirk." she added quickly before walking towards the meeting room, pretending to not see his flushed face.

He followed after her quickly and muttering curse words under his breath.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

Amelia walked over and saw Spain talking to Mexico. Poor Eduardo looked stiff and a little frustrated. She needed to get him away from Spain without making it seem as though they were plotting something. She looked over and saw an empty water bottle on the floor, this could do. She picked it up and threw it at Eduardo's head, "Hey you stupid jerk. How many times to I got to tell you to stop jumping my border!"

He turned around quickly, what bullshit was this. She had a fake angry look directed right at him, she was doing her best not to burst out laughing. She found his reaction hilarious. He stomped right over, "I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Oh if he could really show her a piece of his mind.

Spain watched over the two of them as they argued, though he didn't really care what about. He was just very happy and shocked. Romano walked up next to him, "Ah, Romano. What did Amelia need?"

Romano just scowled, "Cagna⁴…."

Spain pondered, he wondered if anything was going on. He looked down at his watch, the meeting would be starting soon. He shrugged the thought off, it wasn't important enough to really think of. He led Romano cheerfully into the conference room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~

The last conference wasn't one without rumors circling around. About how several people saw Mexico going into America's room early this morning, some were speculating something going on between the two of them. Many people noticed Spain's rather happy mood, one that was even happier than normal. After the meeting was over, everyone was just happy that they could all go to their respective homes.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

1. Buenas días, Amelia. - Good morning, Amelia.

2. Oye! Abre la puerta. - Hey! Open the door.

3. ¿Y usted? - And yourself? (Formal)

4. Cagna - Bitch (Italian)

* * *

><p>So thanks for reading! I hope you like how the story is going so far, and I'm doing my best to write as much as I can in a short amount of time.<p>

I love my reviewers guys, you make me laugh and feel better. Sometimes I worry that no one really cares for this story, but I get encouraged to continue for those who reviews….not that I'm begging for reviews. XP;;

Also I always imagine Eduardo with a heavy Mexican accent. Sometimes pronouncing cognates (like 'general' which means the same thing in Spanish and English and is spelled the same way) as you would when pronouncing Spanish words correctly. =7=

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

[Why am I such a weenie and keep putting this] **Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia, nor the character design of Mexico.

I'm so sorry. ;;w;; I've neglected this story for too long, but never fear I am back!

Thanks for all the support from viewers and reviewers, guys definitely helped make my week 100000x better! Just might randomly add, if you guys have any suggestions let me know!

So I met a friend at school who not only is a Hetalia fan, but also ships MexicoxAmerica. Her face was priceless when she found out, what was even funnier was when I told her I ship Fem!AmericaxMale!Mexico. Why is that funny? Cause she wants Mexico to be a girl, hahaha. But anyways, I'll dedicate this chapter to her, for the lulz. :'3 Yeah, so check out her stories: MizAB.

I've replied to reviews at the end of the chapter and thank you to those who added the story to your favorites/alerts!

Text messages are in **bold**!

On with the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Amelia was curled up on the couch watching t.v., but she wasn't really paying attention to the show. She glanced at her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time! She was sooooo bored. Even though she was glad to be back home where she could get the best burgers in the world. She felt like she was stuck at home.<p>

She sighed dramatically. Well to be honest she could leave if she really wanted to. She just wanted to make sure she was available when Eduardo called. The meeting was two days ago, and she was impatient to get the ball rolling. She'd debated calling him, but she remember what he said.

_"Just cause we're doing this stupid plan doesn't mean you can bug me about it all the time." he went on, "Por favor, no me molestan hasta que se ponga en contacto en primer lugar.¹"_

She huffed slightly, the longer they waited the more time will pass between the steps! If that happens they might have to start all over. Or even worse, come up with a new plan. And she really didn't think there was anything better she could think of after this masterpiece.

"Fuck it!" she said aloud. She picked up her cell phone from the coffee table, she quickly pressed his name and called his cell. It rang for a while, it felt like he wan't going to answer her call. Which didn't suit well with her for several reasons.

The phone stopped ringing. "¿Qué quieres?²" he asked rudely. He was frustrated for many reasons today. For one he had a lot of work to do, and nothing seemed to be going right. Second, he specifically told Amelia not to bother him. He didn't know if he had the patience to deal with her today.

Amelia cringed slightly, he seemed extremely on edge. "Geez dude. You sound pissed!" she started, "I was just calling to see when you wanted to meet up so we can continue with our plan!" Maybe her cheerfulness would brighten his day!

"You know what America. I thought you would understand when I said not to call. I'm really not in the mood for this, I have a lot of stuff to do." he spoke to her very shortly. Looking over his paperwork.

Without realizing it a sound of disappointment escaped her throat. She quickly put up her fake cheery voice, "Silly me! You know I forget things so easily! But we gotta hang out soon, kay!" She finished laughing rather loudly.

He winced at how fake she was being. She always had a way of making him feel like an ass, "Amelia..."

She didn't let him finish, "I'll let you get back to whatever you're doin'!" After a quick good bye, she hung up on him. She tossed the phone on the other side of the couch and glared at it. What a jerk-face. She looked at her fridge, now was a good time for ice cream.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eduardo ran his hand through his hair frustrated. He looked at his desk even more frustrated, he had so many things that should be done. That didn't mean he should've taken it out on Amelia, even if she did annoy him to no end.

"Maldita sea..." he cursed letting his head bang against the table. For once, he'd wish things would go his way.

"México, ¿está bien?³" a woman working under his government walked up to him. She looked concerned.

Mexico looked up at her giving her a half-hearted smile, "Sí. Sólo estrés por el trabajo ... y algunas otras cosas.⁴"

She gave him a knowing look, "¿Está seguro de que no tiene que ver con su vecino en el norte?⁵"

He rolled his eyes, women. He chose not to justify that with an answer and looked back at he work in front of him. "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?⁶"

She laughed, "Sí. Pero creo que usted ha hecho lo suficiente por hoy. ¿Por qué no te vas y pasar un buen rato con la Srta. América?⁷"

"Hay mucho que hacer. No puedo perder el tiempo.⁸" he scoffed. Insanity. He had too much to do.

She slammed her hands down on his desk and he jumped up, "¡No seas tan testarudo! ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te obligan a cabo! Voy a cubrir para usted.⁹"

Eduardo debated reminding her just who he was, ordering him around like that. But did he really want to argue so that he could get back to work. He sighed and stood up, "No dejes que sabe donde estoy.¹⁰"

She laughed softly, knowing her intuition was right. "Dile a Srta. América del saludé.¹¹"

He groaned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Amelia watched some sappy Hallmark movie while eating the the tub of ice cream with a spoon. This was not how she wanted to spend her day, but in all honesty she wasn't in the mood to do anything really. She debated bugging Mattie or Arthur, but she didn't think they would entertain her that much.

There was a knock at the door, she wondered if maybe she'd ordered a pizza without realizing it. It wouldn't have been the first time she had done so. She shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the couch and headed for the door, she swung it open without much thought.

She was extremely surprised to see Eduardo. She quickly thought of what she was wearing, not really remembering, but she didn't want him to think she was concerned with what she was wearing because _he_ was here.

"Border hopper? What cha doin' here?" she smiled, having a little more energy then she had earlier.

He glared at her not liking the little nickname she had for him, "You wanted to talk about you dumb plan. Remember?"

She gave him a bright smile, "Right, right! Come in so we can talk!" She stepped aside and he walked into her house. Immediately he went towards the living room and took a seat on the couch, he was exhausted.

She giggled softly to herself as she followed behind him, it amused and pleased her that he remembered the layout of her house. She took a seat next to him, lowering the volume of the television.

He let out a content sigh, "Alright if I remember right. Estamos en el paso dos.¹²"

She puffed her cheeks out slightly, "English pleaseeee."

"Amelia, don't act so childish." he muttered, this show was a little interesting. It was helping him wind down.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "So man, this step is really important! So you can't mess it up, got it?"

He nodded his head, not really paying attention. "Sure thing."

"Eduardo, are you paying attention?" she asked but he didn't seem to hear her. She huffed, and poked his side causing him to jump slightly.

"Aye, mujer!" he glared at her, "Alright, I'm paying attention. What's step two?"

She shook her head stubbornly, "If you don't take this seriously or don't really care, then what's the point!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled tiredly, "Amelia, no ser así.¹³ I'm here aren't I?"

She debated for a moment, "Fine...but you have to promise to do exactly as I say from now on! No matter what!"

"Por supuesto." he responded humoring her.

"Awesome!" she said grinning, "So Step Two: So you go up to Spain and you ask him a ton of questions! It can be any question, it doesn't matter!"

"Dios..." he muttering letting his head fall back against the couch, he didn't know why he expected her to have a plan that made sense or that wasn't stupid.

Amelia smiled, "Sounds great, right?"

He turned his head to look at her, "Yeah, exactly how is that supposed to be helpful whatsoever."

He didn't know how to appreciate the thought she put into this, "Well if you let me explain you would understand! You see if you ask Spain a ton of questions, you can get to know the little things about him! That's how most relationships start! Like learning their favorite food, shows, colors, a whole bunch of other stuff."

Eduardo didn't care about those things. Not just cause it was Spain, but because he didn't see the point. He liked getting to know a person, not knowing their favorite color.

He watched as she smiled at him expectantly waiting to hear his response, she was really excited about going through with this plan. He'd indulge her a while longer, "Did you take into account that we're in America, and Spain is back at his home?"

Amelia put a finger to her chin thinking, she hadn't thought about that...it could be a problem! "Well..." she started, "...if you go Spain on a little seven or eight day 'vacation' it gives you reason to be near him so you could complete the plan!"

He stiffened, "You want me to go to Spain, and stay with him for seven or eight days…_alone_. Do you want me to murder him?"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "Eduardo! Don't be so negative, and you probably won't be alone. I'm sure Romano is there with him, they're like attached at the hip!"

He growled annoyed, "That means shit! I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel any better." He paused a moment before continuing, "Si me tengo que ir, tienes que ir también.¹⁴"

She smiled, "Hmmm. I guess I can tag along, making sure you don't screw thing up would be a lot easier if I'm there to keep you in check! There's a small problem though..."

He yawned, "And what's that?"

"Well if Spain sees me there, he'll know we're up to something. Even worse, if he knows I'm trying to improve your relationship. We're screwed." she explained.

He rested back against the couch, "That's not hard. Just stay at a hotel and don't tell him you're staying there."

"I guess so…." she replied. Though to be honest that sounds so boring. She grabbed her phone and looked at her calendar, seeing miscellaneous events she had to go to. She pondered for a moment, making a mental note to clear her calendar for the trip.

"You're not too busy to go this week, are ya?" she asked him. But he didn't reply. She glanced over at him ready to let him have it for ignoring her, but she stopped. He was snoring softly besides her.

She couldn't help but smile softly, he looked really tired. He probably hadn't slept the last couple of days. She should probably contact Spain, but she knew she shouldn't do it with her home phone or else he'd know the jig was up….

She glanced back over at Mexico, shrugging her shoulders she reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts and searched for Spain's number. She frowned when all she was able to find was his work number.

Luckily for Amelia, she had Spain's personal cell phone number in her contacts. After transferring the information into his phone she set up a new message. She debated carefully what to send him: **I've been thinking lately that it was a good time to visit Spain. I was wondering if maybe you'd….show me around.**

She thought carefully before sending the message, she hoped it was believable. She sighed and waiting earnestly for a reply. It didn't take more than five minutes before his phone vibrated in her hand: **of course you can come and visit, hijo! Im so glad you.. When are you coming over!**

Well it seemed that Spain was extremely pleased with the idea of Mexico going to see him. **No solid plans yet, but I was thinking of heading over in a day or two. I'll call you tomorrow.**

She nodded her head pleased, this would force him to call Spain! In doing so, they could get step two out of the way. She cheered silently. She was so smart.

Amelia placed his phone on the coffee table and stood up stretching her arms out. It was kind of early to sleep, she glanced at Eduardo, but watching him sleep made her sleepy too. She went into the other room to grab a few things.

She returned to the living room and draped a blanket over him and turned off the television and the lights, placing a pillow beside him. She made her way for the doorway, but she was hesitant to do so. She looked back at him, sleeping so peacefully.

After a short debate she walked back over to the couch and took the pillow for herself. She made sure there was some distance between the two of them before lying down. She rested her head on the pillow, unable to keep herself from watching him. She eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

1. Please, don't bug me until I contact you first.

2. What do you want?

3. Mexico, are you okay?

I4. 'm fine. Just stressed about work...and some other things.

5. Are you sure it doesn't with your neighbor up North?

6. Don't you have work to do?

7. Yes. But I think you've done enough for today. Why don't you go off and have some fun with Ms. America?

8. There's too much to do. I don't have time to waste.

9. Don't be so stubborn! Get out of here before I force you out! I'll cover for you.

10. Don't let them know where I'm at.

11. Tell Ms. America I said hello.

12. We're on step two.

13. Don't be that way.

14. If I have to go, you have to go.

* * *

><p>Just randomly thought. If you guys want to contact me, look for me on Twitter. I'll be spending about 90% of my time messing around (instead of writingshot). I'd like it if you guys talked to me, maybe toss in a few ideas for the story. Or it could be used as a way to force me to write. HetaDerp

So yeah I have a ton more notes and ideas for future chapters. I would expect to see a new chapter by Thursday or after the weekend.\

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Kyo**: Welcome back! :'3 Oh course I missed you, I've been wondering when you'd return! I'm looking forward to the fluff as well! w;; Yes. All my family is from Zacatecas, Mexico but I was born in the United States. And for some reason I refused to learn Spanish as a kid (stupid little me). I do understand the basics though! I'll defiantly work on more character development into Mexico, he deserves it! I'll admit I'll eat Jack in the Box tacos when I'm short on cash, but they are /not/ real tacos! Thanks for the support! c:

**ButterflyLily**: Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And Mexico is too adorable, he won't even admit he cares for Amelia's safety to himself! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Pen Name is Invalid**: Gracias! c; Hmmm. I'm might be tempted to slip in something quick about Hungary and Romania (that pairing is cute)! Well with boring meetings all the time, everyone needs something interesting to keep them sane!

**ZeldaLove Akira-chan**: Psshhh. If I ever saw Mexico I'd fangirl around him too! England has a mixture of ….. jealousy and concern. He has a right to be, considering...well let's not spoil future chapter. Eddie, Eddie. OMG Eddie. That nickname is so freaking adorable. Hope you don't mind if I use that nickname later on! And I'm glad the chapter made your week! c: If anything I'd hope this story made people happy, even if it's just a little.

**AnnaLee**: Hehe. It's okay I ramble on a lot too. I can totally see where you're coming from, and am I getting that you like America x Italy? |D That's a cute pairing, I have a friend who RP's Italy and sometimes my America has fluffy moments with him. Oh isn't the pairing just amazing! I'm so glad you like it! And I was hoping that maybe my writing fanfiction for it would gain some supporters, which seems to be the case! C: As for Eddiie...I mean Eduardo. Huurr. He is, I really hope when Hima comes back (sweet jesus I hope he does) that he'll consider coming up with a design for Mexico!

I hadn't thought much about what part of Mexico Eduardo represented, I've seen several RP accounts which represent the northern or southern. But I think for this story, we'll say he represents the entire country. (Sorry for historical inaccuracies.)

**Snowjuvia**: Oh hey welcome back! C: I'm glad you came out of anon! Well you don't have to if you don't want to. ;;7;; Sometimes I'm too lazy to log in, and I just leave a review as an anonymous. I'm glad you like the story. And I'll definitely continue writing, I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay no more disclaimers. uwu;; We all get it now, I hope.

I'm so glad to see some of you have returned and stick by me, I'm also glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope I can keep pleasing you guys! C:

Sorry for kind of a long wait. I went San Diego Comic-Con, which was super fun and filled with interesting people! And then I got lazy…./dies.

I've replied to reviews at the end of the chapter and thank you to those who added the story to your favorites/alerts!

Text messages are in **bold**!

* * *

><p>Eduardo opened his eyes slowly, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. In his sleepy state he managed to remember he had not in fact been drinking. Though he really didn't have any interest in getting up, he was rather comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully. He closed his eyes, maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt.<p>

He couldn't stop wracking his brain though. Suddenly he got a headache. That's right, he was at Amelia's house, he must of passed out. And the sunlight was a hint that it was already morning. He did noticed Amelia placed a blanket on him….and provided him with a pillow, albeit lumpy, but still nice.

He heard a tired groan, had Amelia woken up. It was such a nice moment and her cheery ass voice was going to ruin it.

"Eduardo, I'm not your teddy bear. Get off." he heard Amelia's muffled voice.

He flushed slightly, while he was lying on the inside of the couch he was using Amelia's stomach as a makeshift pillow. He immediately sat up and scrambled towards the other side couch.

"Amelia, do you realize how inappropriate this is. ¡¿No es respeto de sí mismo?!¹" he sputtered.

Her face was covered by a pillow, but he could _feel_ her roll her eyes. "It's not like we did anything." her voice still muffled. She couldn't understand why he was overreacting it was an innocent accident.

He sighed heavily, "That's not the point!"

Amelia took the pillow off her face and threw it at him, "I don't care. I'm sleepy. You shush now." She curled up against the couch, finding a comfortable spot.

Eduardo was ready to give her a heavy lecture about how inappropriate the situation was, but he stopped when he saw her shallow breathing. He'd let her rest for a bit, he had to use the bathroom anyhow.

After splashing his face with water, and fully waking up. He headed back over towards the living room, and watched as Amelia was still fast asleep. He sighed there was no hope with teaching this girl manners.

He figured she'd probably wake up hungry and whine and complain about it. Eduardo thought about it, he'd guess he'd make her breakfast. He smiled to himself, he could already picture how excited and happy she would be. He shook his head. He was only doing this because he didn't want to eat the crap she'd probably serve him.

He glanced over at her, before shaking his head again. He walked over to the kitchen, looking over what ingredients he had to work with. He smiled, yeah she was going to like this a lot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amelia twisted around, she could smell food. Her stomach grumbled from hunger and she opened her eyes. She sat up looking around, not seeing Eduardo anywhere. "What is he up too…?" she asked herself, smelling the cooking. She grinned widely realizing he was making her something, knowing him it was probably incredibly delicious!

She scrambled from the couch and headed straight for her kitchen, to her delight the smell intensified the closer she got. She leaned over the counter excitedly looking at the back of Eduardo's head, "So what cha make me?!"

He turned back around looking at her, trying his best not to smile, "I'm almost done. ¡Ahora ve a prepararse!²"

She glared at him, but decided arguing would only waste time. She quickly made her way towards the bathroom and got ready.

He rolled his eyes as he started plating the food. It amused him how food could please her so easily.

He placed the food at the table, taking a seat and started eating. Eduardo reached in his jacket pocket looking for his phone, but was surprised when it wasn't there. Which was really strange.

"Amelia, ¿dónde está mi teléfono celular?³" he asked as she walked back into the room, dressed for the day.

She shrugged her shoulders and quickly made herself a plate of food, she didn't bother sitting down and already started shoveling down the food.

Eduardo made a disgusted face, though he was a little flattered she liked his food….he supposed. "Cell phone?" he asked again.

She looked up at him swallowing the food in her mouth, "Oh right! I totally used it last night, I think I left it on the couch!"

His eyebrow twitched, "You what?"

Amelia tried to ignore the fact that his accent was suddenly thicker, it always happened when he was pissed. She didn't get why. She hurriedly continued eating.

He walked over to the living room and snatched the cell phone off of the counter. He quickly scanned his phone hoping she hadn't caused any damage. "First off! You used my phone without my permission. Didn't '_Daddy_' teach you not to touch other people's shit?! Second, you didn't even consider that I have to work! I can't just drop everything so suddenly!"

"Oh hell no. You did not just call England my 'Daddy'! Sure he raised me, but that don't mean anything! We're not human, it's not the same!" thinking of England as her father grossed her out sooooo much.

"God. I'm not even gonna argue with you! We need to do this now you can't postpone this!" She didn't understand why he was so angry. He should be thanking her.

He huffed he wanted so much to yell at her more. But behind that annoyed face she made at him, he could tell she was determined. "Just for once...I'd wish you thought before you acted." he finished softly.

"Huh?" she asked not hearing the last part. She was a little surprised. When they fought, and it wasn't often since he avoided her most of the time, he would argue with her much longer before she had to break out in tears.

He ignored her, "I'm going home." He got up and headed for the door.

She panicked slightly, "N-no wait!" She stopped in front of him, "I'm sorry. I just got excited you know me! I get ahead of myself!"

He looked at her a little amused, "I'm glad you can admit that. Pero, I'm just going home to try and sort things out."

He paused smiling at her wide-eyed look, "Para nuestro pequeño viaje.⁴"

She broke out into a wide grin, "That's great! I can't wait!"

"Pero, only for a few days!" he countered but she wasn't really paying attention.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eduardo was in a car on his way to the airport at LAX in California, where he was supposed to meet Amelia there. He sighed heavily, the last couple of days were not easy. At all. They were rather horribly actually. He argued heavily with his boss and other officials, they weren't comfortable with him taking off to Spain.

Much less with America. He had managed to convince them this was a way to connect with America and Spain. They seemed to be very pleased with the idea, they must of figured that if he made friends with them they might be able to rely on them. Which he didn't want to do at all.

Why did he always give into Amelia?

The car stopped in front of the airport, he climbed out and gathered his things. He muttered something in Spanish the the driver.

Smiling wearily as he saw Amelia, whom had a quite a few bags, waving at him eagerly. She was obviously excited for this trip.

Once she was over she grabbed his arm pulling eagerly, "Dude, hurry up!"

He rolled his eyes, this was going to be a very long thirteen and a half hour flight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eduardo was on his last nerve. Not only was he irritated with having to sit for insanely amount of time, but he had to be next to America. She couldn't sit still for 5 minutes, he had about had it when they first got on the plane and she whined about taking the window seat. He was only grateful that they were in first class and weren't stuck so close to one another.

He hoped he could put the headphones on and drown her out with a movie, but unfortunately for him they played the Avengers movie. Which Amelia squealed and blubbered about the entire time. He honestly didn't want to hear her as she panted over the "extremely hot" cast, as she put it.

The second movie didn't really seem to entertain her much, as she constantly called the stewardess for snacks and drinks. He did his best to contain his frustration as she constantly reached over his lap to grab junk food.

He was at his wit ends. Why couldn't she sleep like normal people? For that matter, couldn't she just let _him_ sleep?! He doubted she'd even let him watch the third movie.

"Eduardo?" she spoke softly, while it was surprising, he was still extremely annoyed.

He shifted his eyes down towards her and he responded gruffly, "...que?"

"Can I lean against you? The window is so uncomfortable..!" she responded.

He turned and looked at her annoyed ready to say no, but she noticed how tired she looked. "Dios mio, you're like a kid." he mumbled.

He lifted the arm rest making she smile and scoot closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. Eduardo flushed slightly a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Eduardo, do you think you and Spain will work things out..?" she asked, sounding a little unsure.

He shifted in his seat making himself more comfortable, "No se.⁵"

"Promise you'll try your hardest?" she asked softly.

He didn't really want to try, but then again he secretly didn't want to disappoint her. He sighed, "…..Te lo prometo.⁶"

Amelia smiled, she'd keep him to that. "And...even after we finish da plan. Can we still hang out….sometimes?"

He paused for a moment, "Claro."

"Promise me one more thing?" she asked yawning.

Eduardo rested his head a top of hers, "Hm?"

"Buy me a churro when we get there..." she mumbled drifting off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The cab ride to the hotel was pretty silent, Amelia was suffering from jet lag and was a little grumpy. It was 6pm in Spain, but to her it felt like 9am to her. Eduardo was a little tired he admitted, but after all this time of being a country and traveling often he was used to it. He was surprised Amelia wasn't, she probably traveled more than he did.

Amelia groaned her head was pounding and she wished they'd get to the hotel faster. "Stupid pressure headaches..." she muttered under her breath.

Eduardo chuckled, "Relajarse.⁷ We're here."

She grinned and immediately bolted out of the car, which had barely pulled up to a stop, and ran to the front desk. She made sure to pick out a super nice hotel with lots of things for her to do, and she was especially excited to lay on a bed.

Eduardo growled, she'd left him not only to pay for the cab but to lug not only his stuff but hers from the trunk of the car. He thought she was tired….

Amelia bounced towards the female clerk, "Checking in for Amelia Jones!"

The lady smiled wearily and struggled to speak with a very thick accent, "W-welcome!" She typed into her computer and pulled up her reservation, "Amelia Jones. 2 guests. Premium suite. And king-sized bed?"

Amelia's smiled fell, "Don't cha mean beds?"

The clerk smiled a little distressed, "It says here _one_ king sized bed."

Amelia's face turned red at the thought of sharing a bed with Eduardo the entire trip, "N-no! That's not what I asked for I wanted two beds...dos!"

"I-I am sorry. Let me check." the clerk responded typing rapidly.

Amelia chewed her lip nervously, sure falling asleep on the couch with him was okay. But to knowingly sleeping in the same bed was nerve wracking for her. Sure he wasn't technically staying there the entire trip, but what if he did. Where would he sleep?! She wouldn't make him sleep on the floor, but...

The female clerk sighed, "We have premium room with two queen beds. That okay?"

Amelia nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, perfect!"

Eduardo walked up behind Amelia, "Thanks for helping."

"Oh no problem, I have good people skills!" Amelia responded, gesturing to the flustered female clerk.

"Lo siento por ella. Ella consigue ... muy entusiasmado con viajes a países extranjeros.⁸" Eduardo spoke to the clerk.

The female clerk smiled, "Todos ustedes están registrados. Espero que ambos tienen una agradable estancia, Sr. Jones.⁹"

Eduardo looked at her with wide eyes but before he could protest Amelia was grabbing his arm pulling him away, "I already got he keys, Eddie! Come on!"

She dragged him to the elevator and they stepped in, she pushed for the 15th floor. "Hey where's our stuff?" she looked around him.

"They're gonna take it to our room right now. Más importante, did you just call me Eddie?" he asked confused.

She leaned back and forth from her toes to her heels, "Oh, that. I don't know. I just felt like callin' ya that."

He looked at her for a minute before shrugging, "It doesn't bother me too much...but it sounds kind of white."

She laughed, "Well I am America~! And I think it's cute!"

"Forget it. Don't call me that." he glared at her as they stepped out of the elevator.

She rolled her eyes and skipped ahead of him, searching for their room. "Too late, you already said it was okay!" she chimed. She stopped in front of the correct room number, and quickly opened the door. She quickly ran in and claimed the bed closest to the window.

Eduardo took his time inspecting the room, it was pretty nice. Nicer than what he was used to at least. "So I guess we should rest up and than I'll head over to Spain's." he muttered taking a seat on the bed. A nap would do him good.

"Na uh! We have to deliberate and than you have to put the plan into action!" Amelia smiled.

He ignored her and laid down, "Nap it is."

She took off her sandal and threw it at his back from across the room, laughing lightly, "Very funny, now let's start." She sat at the edge of her bed facing Eduardo.

He rolled over and glared at her, would it really be a bad thing if he just strangled her?

"So today we _have_ to get step two done, it's been wayyyyy to much time since step one!" she emphasized slamming her fist at the edge of her bed. "Spain already knows you're here at the hotel, so you gotta head over soon. Or else he'll come lookin' for ya! When you get there be nice and junk, I'm sure he'll invite you to dinner some place. So while you're there don't forget to put step two into action. You remember, right?!" she asked quickly.

He rubbed his temples, "Yeah. Any questions. And a lot of them."

"Good!" Amelia exclaimed, "Now knowing Spain, he might ask you to spend the night or even to spend the rest of the trip there. When and if he asks, you have to agree! Got it?"

He nodded his head, though he didn't really like the idea.

"Good! Now get freshened up so you can get out of here!" she smiled brightly.

Eduardo groaned, "A nap, and then I'll go."

"I will throw you off that bed." Amelia threatened.

He didn't know where she got the sudden burst of energy, but he had a feeling she would really follow through with her threat. So he got up and went towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out of the bathroom feeling a little better, he glanced at Amelia who was lazily lying on her bed playing with here PSP. Which made him smile.

He walked towards the door, "Ya me voy.¹⁰"

She looked away from her game and smiled, "Good luck!"

He nodded and opened the door leaving her behind in the room.

Amelia looked towards her PSP and was about to play when she remember something. "Crap..." she muttered.

She placed her PSP on the nightstand and grabbed a pillow. She hugged it closely to herself, burying her face into the pillow in a childlike manner. She didn't think this through, if Spain invited Mexico to stay with him and he agreed...she'd be alone.

Glancing towards the door, she debated whether or not to go after him and change the plan. But that would be selfish. She sighed and rolled over, a nap would be nice. Though she was a little too upset to sleep, maybe a snack first. She picked up the room service menu, about ready to order one of everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eduardo made it to Spain's house, he had been standing outside the door for about five minutes. Trying to figure out how in the hell he got himself in this situation, cause honestly this was the last place he _ever_ wanted to be.

He imagined Amelia's disappointed face if he went back not having finished the next step, and he grumbled to himself as he knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the door swung open, it was incredibly fast. He must've been waiting by the door the entire time.

Spain's face was that of pure joy and happiness, never in a million years did he dream of this happening. He so desperately wanted to pull him into a hug, but he refrained from doing so. He placed a hand on Mexico's shoulder, "¡Bienvenido! Would you like to come in?"

Eduardo smiled hesitantly, "Uhh...sure. But actually I'm kind of hungry."

Antonio nodded his head excitedly, "Of course, of course! I know a great place." He ran in and quickly grabbed a jacket, he came back out and led him outside towards his car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At dinner Mexico didn't really pay mind to what Spain had ordered for him, he was too annoyed or frustrated or he didn't know but he didn't know if he could handle this. He admitted, whatever he was eating was actually kind of good. He figured now was a good of time as any to get he plan going, sooner he did the sooner he could head back to the hotel.

"Antonio...what is your….favorite color?" Eduardo asked rather stiffly.

Antonio looked at him surprised by the random question, "Ah, well I never thought of it. But I suppose if I had to chose, I'd choose ...red. Yes, red. Porque?"

Eduardo coughed uncomfortably, "I was just wondering. And what about your favorite animal?"

For most of the dinner it consisted of awkwardly phrased questions, and silly or straight to the point answers. While Antonio found it quite strange, he was also glad that Eduardo was talking and giving slight interest in what he liked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the evening was filled with silly questions, Antonio took notice that Eduardo was getting grumpy (probably cause of the long flight) and offered for them to head back to his house for coffee. Eduardo reluctantly agreed.

They sat in Spain's living room, Mexico had just finished up his coffee. Eduardo refused several offers of sweets and bread, he thought he had enough interaction with Spain to last him a lifetime. He was about to suggest calling it a night when Spain spoke up.

"So where are you staying?" he asked smiling, though he was always smiling.

"Some hotel not too far from here….it's nice." Eduardo answered.

Spain placed his empty cup on the table, "A hotel? Well you know you're always welcomed to stay with me! I have plenty of rooms!"

"I already have a hotel..." Mexico started quickly but cursed himself. He was used to giving any excuse to avoid spending anytime with Spain. Eduardo could see the disappointed smile on Antonio's face. "...for tonight. That is, uh, I already paid for tonight. But...I guess if it's alright with you, I can stay here for the rest of my trip."

Spain cheered, "Fantastico!"

"I'll just be heading out now, I'm kind of tired from the flight…." Mexico said awkwardly standing from his seat.

Antonio gave him a comforting smile, "Of course! Don't forget to stop by tomorrow and we'll hang out even more!" He stood up too and walked Eduardo to the door.

Eduardo walked outside but before leaving he spoke, "Gracias, Antonio."

If Antonio wasn't so sure that Eduardo would hit him, he would pull him into the biggest hug he could manage. He smiled gratefully, "De nada, hijo. Buenas noches."

Eduardo didn't bother replying and walked outside, looking for a cab.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Luckily finding a cab wasn't too hard, and Eduardo managed to get back at the hotel around eleven p.m. He walked into the the room and he wasn't too surprised that the lights were out, the room was illuminated lightly by the television. What did surprise him was the dishes that littered the room. He sighed and looked over at Amelia who was resting on the bed, over the covers.

He quickly and as quiet as he could manage he gathered every plate and tray, placing them outside of the room. It was strange, sure Amelia ate a lot but…

Eduardo walked over to her bed, she was still asleep. He placed his hand a top of her in a affectionately, he pulled away but she suddenly grabbed his hand.

She turned and faced him with sleepy eyes, "You're back! How was it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay. I asked the dumb questions….but they seemed kind of pointless."

She laughed, "They have a point, but I suppose the answers didn't really matter…."

"So what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"E-eh? Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" she chirped, still clutching his hand.

"I cleaned up your…mess. And I know you overeat when you're upset." he could tell something was wrong just by the way she was acting.

"I was just hungry, geez!" she puffed out her cheeks.

He laughed, "I thought you were on a diet….n-not that you need one!" Eduardo quickly caught himself, "I-It's just you always seem to be on one..."

Amelia glared at him, "What do you care what I eat…?"

Mexico sat on the bed sighing, "I don't care what you eat. But you were so happy when I left, and now you're….gorging yourself."

She threw his hand from hers, "I'm fine! ….well…not really. It's just, I realized you're gonna leave me here by myself most of the time we're here…."

Eduardo laughed, Amelia didn't like being laughed at, "Is that all, niña tonta.¹¹ You don't have to worry, I'll visit you so you don't get lonely."

"I don't get lonely!" she said scrunching her nose.

"Whatever, mentirosa.¹² Ya, let's go to sleep." he stood up and headed towards the bathroom to change into more suitable sleeping clothes.

Amelia pulled the covers over herself, and Eduardo came back into the room and got into bed himself.

It was quiet for a few moments before Amelia spoke, "...thanks."

"Buenas noches, Gordita.¹³" he muttered into the darkness. Not a few seconds passed before he was hit, rather hard, by a pillow.

Amelia tried to keep herself from smiling, as his laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

1. Don't you have self respect?

2. Now go get ready!

3. Amelia, where's my cell phone?

4. For our little trip.

5. I don't know.

6. I promise.

7. Relax.

8. I'm sorry about her. She gets...too excited about trips to foreign countries.

9. You're all checked in. I hope you both have a nice stay, Mr. Jones.

10. I'm going.

11. Silly girl (I don't know why it sounds dirty in Spanish to me, but it's not supposed to be dirty/shot)

12. Liar

13. Chubby or Fatty (/dies)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! C:

_Some notes:_

1. If you don't know what chilaquiles is, I fell sorry for you./killed. I mean, just go look it up. Besides there are tons of recipes on the internet!

2. LAX is the Los Angeles Airport in California. Just so you know.

3. I checked international flights and movies they showed, and the one that kept popping up was Avengers (also I'm still obsessed with it). So yeah. Hah.

4. Any help with a nickname for Amelia? ((Cause he isn't going to call her Gordita/dies)). It doesn't have to be related to her name, maybe something in Spanish? If not, I'll be using the nickname friends gave to my Fem!America account.

5. For the sake of not having every single line in Spanish, Mexico and Spain will be talking in English with Spanish words thrown in now and then for most of the story. I'd like to imagine that they actually _are_ speaking in Spanish to one another, it's just in English for easy reading.

6. I hope this chapter didn't seem, choppy or short. :/ I'll do better next chapter.

Seriously you guys make me all giddy with your reviews! You sent them so fast! Jfdklsajf. *cough* I'm sorry. Anywhooooo.

To those who reviewed: 

**KeroNyo**: Haha thank you! ((But it's only cute in a way? orz)) There relationship amuses me to no end. Haha and that's a really funny arrangement you got there, though I'll assume there's no romance between your 'Mexico' and 'America' or is there *wink wink*. I hope you enjoyed Mexico's reactions, they're too adorable, no? :)

**Pen Name is Invalid**: Thanks! ;;/u/;; I live for cuteness. Hah I'm so sorry you had to lose hope in me. Orz;; I've been on summer break for a while, but I kept putting off updating this story. But I promise to work on it until it's completed, I don't want to be one of those authors who take years to finish or even worse abandon the story. Haha we were just silly little kids. :'3 At least you know now, but I wish sometimes Spanish was my first language, it'd make talking to my family in Mexico soooo much easier.

**ZeldaLove Akira-Chan**: Haha I fangirl about him too much. orz. I really wish Hima puts a design for him (and that he looks like Nadieza's design). So I can properly fangirl. Hehe I know, but I didn't want you to think I stole the nickname from you for some reason...probably cause I'm a weenie. I just need to come up with a nickname Eduardo is gonna give Amelia. I'm glad I was able to make your day and make you laugh a lot, that is what I aim to do.

**Lafayette722**: Thanks a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! C:

**Rin-Chan Anime-San**: I'm glad you stuck around after the long wait! Orz;; But I'm glad you really liked this chapter, and you're so welcome. ;;/7/;; I don't know about brilliant, but it makes me giggle.

**The . Butterfly . Effect . 12** (formally ButterflyLily, sorry for the spaces fanfiction . net is being mean): I feel like such a jerk. You guys have were waiting so long for the chapter. orz;; Haha I could totally imagine Amelia ordering pizza without remembering to, I don't know why but it just occurred to me. What if the pizza place just randomly sends pizzas, knowing she'd buy them. Random thought. Haha.

Oh I know, I try to base him off to the best of my ability what _I_ think he'd be like. That's what's so hard about countries Hima-papa hasn't drawn a design for. ;;w;; Oh geez. Headcanons. Okay. I hope you don't mind but I used to have an RP partner who was Mexico and I had a Fem!America and we did some things that I converted to headcanons. Bear with me.

1. (Obviously) Mexico despises Spain greatly for all the horrible things he put him through when he was younger. Secretly he does wish for a better relationship, but he would never approach Spain himself. He can't swallow his pride.

2. While Mexico has a few 'siblings' the only person he really considers his true sibling is the Philippines. He's very protective of her (she has a crush on England).

3. Mexico likes to act serious and professional in front of the other countries. But that can easily change after some heavy drinking.

4. Mexico and Russia have a pretty decent relationship. It isn't uncommon for them to visit each others houses, though Mexico prefers for Russia to come to him. Mexico hates the cold. Which America is bitter about.

5. Mexico, when he doesn't have to worry about work and what not, is pretty fun guy. He likes throwing parties and is very hospitable.

6. I imagine Mexico's physical age is either 20 or 21. He likes mocking America because unlike her could drink legally in his country _and_ probably hers..

7. Mexico doesn't usually like other countries food, he prefers food from his homeland. It annoys him that more McDonald's and Dominoes restaurants are opening up. ((He secretly likes putting Worcester Sauce on Dominoe's pizza -they seriously do that….it's delicious)). Whenever he sneaks over to America, he always goes for an In n' Out burger (this is based off my Dad, he lives in Mexico. When I went to visit him one year, he _made_ me bring over an In n' Out burger).

8. He loves mariscos, he treats himself every now and then.

I hope that's what you were looking for. C:

I wish I could tell you all the crazy funny RP adventures her Mexico and my Fem!America had, but I feel like I've written too much (their song is a Whole New World, yeah the Aladdin one. haha). Maybe next time XD.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I want to have another chapter out by Sunday, but no guarantees guys (I'm working on a second fiction for another anime)! If not, I'll kick my butt to have it done by Friday at the latest!

Until next time, ciao!


End file.
